


Feral Heart

by XxScarletMaidenxX



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, F/M, Fanfiction, Inspired by The Hobbit, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Romance, thranduil remarries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScarletMaidenxX/pseuds/XxScarletMaidenxX
Summary: Ilaria is the daughter of the chieftain of The Feroxi Tribe, a nomadic tribe of elves who, unlike their cousins, prefer to live on the land and commune with nature. In an attempt to unite the elves, Ilaria must marry the Elvenking of Mirkwood and leave behind  her life in the wild to live the tame kept life of an Elvenqueen. Can she adapt to the civilized life of a queen and heal the grieving heart of Thranduil?  *Shrug* who knows, read and find out. (Sorry, I'm awful at summaries, please don't judge me)





	1. Chapter 1

War drums sounded in the distance. Beating in rhythm with my thundering heart. Reaching into the earth grabbing a handful of the strange blue clay of the mountains we called home, I smeared it on my face, chest and arms in the pattern of the warriors. It was almost time. Keeping low to the ground, moving through the forested mountainside with ease, I scouted ahead. There was to be a council of elves, and our distant cousins appeared to have brought trouble with them on their journey.

               The Feroxi Tribe from which I hailed was a dying breed of elves. We were nomadic, wild, living as one with the earth instead of in keeps like our cousins, the Elves of Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood. They looked down on us, thought us to be feral and uncivilized, we could be but as we were in touch with nature, we could commune with it.

               Sniffing the air, I smelled the sickly scent of fine perfumes and oils, it appeared one of our cousins had arrived. Staying hidden amongst the trees, with my pale colored garments and furs, I blended in with the washed-out forest and rocky mountainside. My hazel eyes scanned the road ahead that wound up the mountainside. A caravan of elves approached, on horseback with carriages. It was strange to me, that they traveled in these boxes on wheels, to protect against the elements.

               Beyond the caravan I spotted movement in the trees, dark shadows trying to slink after them unnoticed. They were being followed by orcs. I whistled a single sharp high-pitched whistle before flying out of my hiding spot with my two battleaxes in hand. As I darted from my hiding spot, I noticed one of the elves on horseback, a regal looking man with long perfectly straight silvery blonde hair and piercing blue eyes look slightly taken aback by my sudden appearance.

               I let out another whistle signaling the pack as I executed a flip over the caravan landing swiftly on my feet just as nearly two dozen orcs swarmed out of the forest. “VIS!” I called out as I charged the orcs.

               At my command, a pack of dire wolves tore from the surrounding forest with vicious snarls and tore into the orcs. I moved fluidly dodging the thrashing bodies of the wolves as they took down their prey with ease. Swinging my axes with a deadly precision, I made quick work of the orcs the wolves missed.

               I heard movement behind me and swiveled around with my axes at the ready. I lowered my guard as I realized it was the caravan of elves preparing to assist me, but they were too late. There was movement in the forest behind me. It sounded like a single orc, trying to return to the horde with information. I whistled sharply knowing one of the archers I had stashed in the trees would hear the command. In the next moment I heard the familiar sound of an arrow hitting its mark and smirked.

               “What is your name, young warrior?” One of the company asked me. Their voices were all smooth and rich. I was almost afraid to speak knowing they’d look down on me for my rough accent as I stumbled through their language. The Feroxi spoke a different dialect of the Sylvan language, it was gruffer, coarser and harsher.

               “Ilaria.” I grumbled before turning away from the pretty, refined elves in their fine silks.

               The wolves looked to me for direction.

               “Invenio.” I sent them off with a wave of my hand.

               The wolves yipped before tearing off into the forest in search of more orc scouts. When I turned around, I felt my lips pull into a frown as I noticed the company still standing before me.

               “You are Princess Ilaria?” One of the men asked me curiously.

               I heard an eruption of laughter from one of the nearby trees and dropped one of my battle axes to the earth before grabbing a dagger strapped to my thigh. Expertly I hurled the dagger into the trees and smirked as it hit the trunk of the tree next to the archer who dared to laugh. The Feroxi didn’t have such titles, we had one title among our tribe, for the chief, everyone else was on equal footing until proven in battle. The metal hoop through my septum was what showed my rank as captain, I had no other title. The Feroxi earned titles, they weren’t given at birth.

               “Don’t give away your position!” I yelled at the archer in our dialect causing the company of elves to look at me curiously. They didn’t understand our harsh language, it wasn’t as beautiful and refined as theirs. “Only the chief holds a title, I am his daughter.” I responded to the elven man with the dark hair.

               He said something I didn’t quite catch in their native tongue to the regal looking man with the long silvery blonde hair that was completely straight and free of tangles, unlike my matted, dreaded mop of pale hair. I sniffed the air before they could ask me anything else. The stench of orcs was drawing nearer, the war drums were getting louder, I could feel the vibrations in the earth.

               I let out two rapid shrill whistle blasts. A pride of mountain lions stepped out of the forest I had flown from moments before. The other elves tensed as they drew nearer growling low at the pretty elves.

               “Venor.” I ordered them and watched as they took off at a run before turning back to the company of elves, “You should be on your way.”

               With that said, I reached into the air and caught my dagger as the archer I’d scolded hurled it back at me, sheathed it and stooped low to pick up my fallen battle axe before darting off into the forest after the wolves and mountain lions I’d sent ahead to scout and hunt.

               “COGO!” I yelled out a command to the Feroxi I had stationed in the forest, a summons to gather to me.

               I heard the returning battle cries as they all left their hiding places and raced after me. We had to stop the filth from entering our lands.

 


	2. Chapter 2

By midday, we’d managed to defeat the small army of orcs that had followed our cousins to our homeland with the help of the wolves, the mountain lions, wild bears and the land itself. We escaped without a single casualty, though there were some minor injuries amongst my company. When we made it back to our camp, tucked in the steep mountains the rest of the council had arrived and were meeting in one of the natural caverns of the mountain.      

               Our cousins’ servants had already set up fancy tents for them to stay in and tried their best not to look miserable as the leaders had their meeting. They were all in a hurry to leave. Their eyes looked about our encampment with disdain looking from each dirty face, tattered clothing, weathered skin. The Feroxi Tribe lived on the land, most of our clothing was made of pelts and leathers, not fine silk and cloth like our cousins wore. Most of us wore only what was necessary to keep us covered and comfortable. I caught one of the pretty elves eyeing my bare midriff with a frown.

               I got the warriors from my company to the healer’s side of camp and was about to sneak off into the forest for a hunt with the wolves, wanting to avoid the scornful judging looks of the pretty elves as much as possible, when one of our tribe’s elders approached me. He was one of the oldest members of the tribe, well over 8000 years old. Being elves, we were immortal and could not die from aging, so it was often difficult to determine age based on looks alone, it was in the scars on his weathered skin and the haunting look of eons of knowledge in his remaining pale grey eye.

               “The chief wants a word with you, young one.” Though our dialect was harsh to others, his was the only one that sounded harsh to my ears.

               I nodded and reluctantly made my way toward the cavern the council was meeting in. My father was a tall elven man who whore his hair in thick silvery blonde dreads pulled back by a thick leather band, similar to how I often wore mine to keep it out of my face. His deep sea green eyes held a look akin to annoyance. He wasn’t liking how the council talks were going so far.

               “Da?” I made my way to him.

               He looked up as I approached, his gaze falling on the metal hoop in my nose before a proud smile twisted onto his lips. “Let’s take a walk.”

               “Don’t you have guests?” I pondered as he held his arm out to me again.

               “We’ll get to that.” He waited for me to take his arm.

               Hesitantly I placed my arm in his and followed him away from the cavern to walk along the mountain. What did he want to talk about that he had to move me away from earshot of our people for?

               “Da, what’s wrong?”

               “The same thing they’ve been going on about for centuries.” He sighed.

               “Wanting to unite us?” I asked curiously.

               He nodded.

 “We already told them we weren’t going to settle in one place and we can find them anytime they send someone into our lands for a council meeting whenever they need us. What more do they want?” I scoffed.

“A union.”

“Huh?”

My father stopped walking and clenched his fists. “They’re proposing a marriage, to be more exact.”

“One of them is willing to accept one of our people, in marriage, I find that hard to believe, I thought you said they thought us simpletons and savages.”

“I did and I stand by it.”

“So, what do they want, like a lottery or something?” I frowned.

My father shook his head and unconsciously placed his hand on the hilt of his great sword, a sign that he was uncomfortable. “They’ve chosen the bride, they just need me to give my consent…”

“Well who is it, maybe we could talk with her and see if she’s alright with it?”

My father tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword. “You.”

“WHAT?!” I felt all the color drain from my face.

My father grimaced. “I don’t want this for you, but I will say, if you go through with it, it would help our people greatly. The winters have been harsh lately, we have more mouths to feed than ever before thanks to the current balance we’ve been able to grow, but if the alliance breaks now, I fear it will be like those old dark times, when we were at war with the elves of Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorien.”

“If I refuse?”

“There’s a chance the alliance will fall apart.”

My stomach churned unpleasantly at this, “And we could go to war, again…”

My father nodded, “I’m sorry to put you in a tough spot, my little Ila, but I am giving you a choice and I will support whatever decision you make.”

Some choice, if I refused it could mean war, if I said yes, I’d have to marry someone I didn’t know and leave my homeland. My heart thrummed in my chest, beating like war drums. “How long do I have to decide?”

“Not long, I’ll buy you as much time as I can.” He reached out and placed his hand atop my head, “I’m sorry, my wild little Ila.” He turned and walked away, “Return to the cavern when you’ve decided.”

I watched him go with a heavy heart. Standing atop the mountain, I looked out over the vast stretch of forest along the rocky mountainside to the expanse of rolling plains beyond. My home. I’d been born beneath the blood moon in this same forest and have been running wild through the plains, mountains and forests for nearly a hundred and twenty years.

               After a long moment, I turned and headed back to the cavern. I loved my father for trying to give me a choice. If I did refuse, he would go to war for me, that was just the kind of father he was, but I cared for my people too much. I couldn’t abandon them or subject them to a war with our kin that could have been avoided. My blood turned cold as I reached the mouth of the cavern. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and ducked into the cavern.

               My father was standing at an ornate looking table draped in a silken cloth with silver platters overflowing with fresh fruit. Why did they need to bring furniture when they traveled for short periods? What was the point in that? There were three elven nobles sitting at the table with my father. The regal man with the long silken silver spun hair that looked as if it were washed in pure starlight, there was another man with long dark hair and a woman with long pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes wearing a pure white gown that seemed highly inefficient for travel.

               All four of them turned to me as I approached. The newcomers eyed my current attire curiously and I suddenly felt self-conscious beneath their scrutinizing gazes. They were all wearing garments of the finest cloth while I was standing there in a leather breast wrap and skirt with some pelts overtop and covered in the blue clay I’d used as war paint. I’d wished I’d have washed off some of the clay and orc blood, but it was too late now.

               “Have you decided?” My father asked.

               I nodded. “I’ll do it.”

              


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, I was shipped off with the company of elves hailing from Mirkwood, to marry the Elven King Thranduil.  I’d tried my best to look somewhat presentable wearing my finest pelts and leathers, though my midriff was still bare and the teal dots tattooed across my chest were still visible as well as the tattoos spilling from my back onto my shoulder. On my back there was a detailed image with a snarling bear, a howling wolf, a slinking fox, a hissing mountain lion, a rearing wild stallion, a snorting elk and a handful of other smaller woodland creatures. It was customary in our tribe to have a tattoo for the creature you could communicate with. At an early age, I learned I was very attuned to the wilderness and all of its wildlife, I could communicate with various plants and animals. The tribal dots along my chest represented the number of enemies I’d felled in battle.

               In order to be able to lead a company for scouting or hunting, a Feroxi tribe member had to have proven themselves in battle and must have at least one hundred victories under their belt. Each dot represented ten kills, ten victories, ten times a warrior had proven themselves in combat. In total, I had fifty-three dots across my chest in the bright teal ink. Four of them were fresh, for the forty orcs I’d killed the day before.

               I refused to ride in the strange box on wheels or on horseback like most of the Mirkwood elves and insisted, instead, to go on foot. This obstinance seemed to irk my husband to be, but he didn’t see fit to argue with me on my land. I wondered if his attitude would change once I was out of my homeland. He seemed cold and distant and hadn’t said more than a total of five words to me, all of which were only said in the company of others. It seemed like he disapproved this union almost as much as I did. So why would he go through with it?

               Looking at the company of elves, watching each of them closely as we traveled through the rocky trails toward the main roads, I noticed they were much different than my kin. My kin, the Feroxi Tribe were powerful, strong and fierce, the Mirkwood elves seemed somewhat dainty, fairer, and agile. Perhaps their need for us was our strength, our combat might.

               After a day’s travel, we made camp on the outskirts of the Feroxi Tribe’s homelands, we were nearing the farthest point I had ever traveled from home, we’d probably pass it by midday the following day. I watched the Mirkwood elves curiously as they worked to set up a tent for camp, putting up furniture and setting out fine silks and furs in the Elven King’s tent. It took nearly an hour for them to get their camp set up to perfection. I watched them with a frown. It seemed highly inefficient, they wasted an hour of daylight they could have used for travel to set up such unnecessary niceties and they’d waste another hour of daylight in the morning to take it down. That cut out at least two hours of travel time from their day.

               The servants spoke to one another so quickly in their own dialect, I had a hard time making out what they were saying but had a feeling they were talking about me. I’d managed to catch the word ‘savage’ at least once. Frowning, I waited at the edge of their camp feeling out of place amongst them.  Scanning the dark forest around us I smiled softly as I spotted a family of elk finding a place to bed down for the evening just as a family of foxes woke from their slumber to play.

               Near the opposite end of camp, I heard some of the voices of my companions rise in concern and turned to see them at the edge of the forest with weapons drawn. Beyond the forest where they stood, I heard the low rumbling growls of a bear. Its growls frightened the servants and the two guards with them tightened their grip on their weapons. The growl sounded pained and frightened, something was wrong with the bear.

               “NO!” I yelled and darted across camp, flinging myself in front of the two guards as they made a move toward the creature. Catching both of their blades in each hand, not caring as they cut into my palms, I shoved them away from me with a growl, “STAY BACK!”

               They jumped, startled by my ferocity and took a few faltering steps back as I spun around and dropped to my belly on the earth, peering through the thick thicket of underbrush. A pair of feral gold eyes peered back at me followed by a second and third pair, lower to the ground. It was a mother and her cubs. I held the mother’s gaze, feeling a familiar sense of calm wash over me as her thoughts flooded my mind. She was hurt and worried for her cubs’ safety, her mate had gone missing leaving her to raise the cubs alone.

               I extended my now bleeding palm to her, ignoring the stuffy elves behind me and rose to my feet. I didn’t care if they thought me savage, they’d lost their way as elves, or that was what our elders believed. While they were still more in touch with nature than men or other races, they could only ascertain general feelings, they’d lost the ability to communicate with nature like the Feroxi Tribe did because they stayed in palaces and keeps within walls, cut off from nature. The bear rose to her feet and stepped out of the forest before gently touching her massive snout to my bleeding palm.

               The two cubs circled me and began pawing at my legs, standing on their hind legs trying to get me to pick them up. I gently scratched the mother bear behind her ear and smiled as I saw some of her tension and fear begin to dwindle away. As I looked down, I spotted an orc arrow stuck in her paw. I knelt at her feet and laughed as the cubs jumped on my lap pawing at me for attention. Scratching them behind the ears they rolled off my legs and tumbled into one another in front of me before wrestling. With the cubs successfully distracted I reached my hands forward placing one hand on the mother’s leg just above the wound before gripping the arrow in my other hand.

               I gave a tug, ripping the arrow free. The mother bear let out a roar of pain causing the stuffy elves behind me to tense. Gently I applied pressure to her wound trying to soothe the pain and let her know it was alright. She tossed her head after a moment before nuzzling my face in thanks. Smiling I gave her a pat before pointing in the direction of a stream. Her gold eyes held my gaze for a long moment listening as I was able to convey the location of the stream and let her know there may be fish for her cubs.

               With the arrow removed, the mother bear took my advice and ushered her cubs into the safety of the forest taking them to the stream. I got to my feet and turned to find the Mirkwood elves staring at me warily. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted my husband to be, King Thranduil, standing just outside of his tent. Sensing the danger was gone, he turned without a word and ducked back into his tent barely casting me a second glance.

               One of the servants, a pretty woman wearing a dress in a beautiful shade of emerald green with light brown hair and ashen grey eyes approached me. She bowed though looked as if it pained her to bow to someone like me. “My lady, allow me to tend to your wounds.” She spoke slowly to me, drawing out each word as if she were talking to a toddler just learning to speak.

               I didn’t like her condescension and threw a glare in her direction before shoving past them all roughly and taking to the trees. I’d find a branch to sleep on, I didn’t want to sleep in their stupid camp. It didn’t take me long to find a thick branch in the trees surrounding the camp. Ignoring the few calls from the Mirkwood elves, I laid on my back with one hand resting on my bare midriff the other behind my head. I fell asleep beneath the stars as I had done every night of my life, for the past hundred and twenty years.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to Mirkwood, was long. The further we got from my homeland the more mixed up I began to feel as I found myself in unfamiliar territory with plant life and wildlife I did not know. There were so many new sights, sounds, smells and it overwhelmed me. It was difficult for me to keep still and stick with the caravan, I wanted to scale all the new trees, see as far as I could see in this new land. We passed by new terrains, cities of men, and various farms and hamlets. When we finally arrived at the edge of Mirkwood Forest, I sensed something strange.

               The forest itself seemed to want to lure trespassers astray. There was a haze in the forest that tricked intruders, made them lose their way and could get them lost for weeks at a time. I’d never come across such an active forest before. There was darkness within the forest from the south.

               We made our way through the forest unaffected by the trickery and deceit it used to protect the elves of Mirkwood. The kingdom of Mirkwood was carved into the side of a mountain and was a labyrinth I feared I’d never learn to navigate. As soon as I crossed the threshold, I felt like I was suffocating. Though there was much natural light, fauna and even trickling falls, the plant life inside, felt dead, cut off from nature. It made my head spin. I didn’t like that there were walls all around me.

               King Thranduil gave some kind of order, I did not hear to the servants before disappearing in the labyrinth. The servants who’d been trying to act as, what they called, ladies in waiting throughout the journey steered me up and down several twisting stairwells to a giant room with no natural light or connection to the outside. There was a massive four poster bed in the middle of the room dressed in fine silks and furs, there was a table and chairs at one end with a shining pitcher and basin atop it and a bottle of some kind of dark liquid next to a glittering goblet. Not too far from the bed was a small sitting area with various pieces of furniture and more fine cloth. One wall held shelves with various books and a writing desk along the adjacent wall. I looked around curiously at all the unfamiliar things.

               The Feroxi had no written language, all our lore was passed down through stories from the elders and in various songs sung around great big fires as drums beat in time to convey the feelings of the stories. I was ushered through a door next to the table with the basin, pitcher and bottle of dark liquid. It opened into yet another large room, with nothing but walls. There was what looked like a pool of crystal-clear water. There was steam rolling off its surface. The ladies made a move to disrobe me.

               I pulled away from them with a feral hiss of protest, “Do not touch me.” I glowered.

               “My lady, we’re merely trying to help make you presentable for our King Lord Thranduil.” The sylvan woman with the light brown hair and the ashen grey eyes spoke to me, in that same condescending tone, like she was speaking to a babe just learning to speak.

               I frowned, “Am I not presentable as I am now?”

               She laughed, thinking I’d made a joke, but stifled her harsh laugh once she realized I was serious, “My lady, allow us to assist you with a bath.” She made a motion with her hand and more servants appeared with a garment in hand, a dress in a bright teal that matched the dots tattooed on my skin.  It looked like a lot of fabric, I felt like I’d overheat just looking at it. I didn’t want to wear it.

               “I can manage on my own.” I grumbled.

               They reluctantly left me alone so I could strip down. I hesitated once I’d removed my furs and leathers as I looked at the hot crystal pool. Dipping my fingers into the water I grimaced at how hot it was too the touch. How did they not cook in it? Hesitantly I stepped into the crystal-clear pool and washed away the dirt and grime from our travel. My fingers trembled as I began to smear away my teal war paint. At some point as I scrubbed myself in the scalding water someone had removed my leather and furs as if they thought they’d won and found a way to force me into the garment.

               Once I’d finished washing up in the hot water, I stepped out of the scalding pool before stepping across the carved floor to the door leading back to the giant room. Leaving a trail of water in my wake as it dripped off my naked body, I pushed open the door.

               The ladies in waiting jumped at my sudden arrival and turned to me. Their faces flushed scarlet embarrassed by my boldness as I entered the bedroom confidently not caring that I was naked. They stared at me, their gazes lingering on the scars adorning my pale skin and the toned muscles on my arms, legs and torso.

               “My lady, its indecent to walk around like that.” The sylvan woman with the ashen grey eyes chided me as she recovered from her embarrassment. She returned to the room with the crystal pool and retrieved the teal garment from within before offering it to me.

               I held her ashen grey gaze before reluctantly accepting the garment. Despite my attempts to shoo her away she insisted on helping me into the garment. It was restrictive, I didn’t like how the material clung to my body. It felt tight on my arms and I was worried I’d trip due to the skirts swirling around my legs falling all the way to my ankles. I wasn’t used to having so many layers in my way. Once satisfied with the attire they looked to my dreaded pale locks pulled back in a leather cuff keeping it out of my face.

               “It stays.” I glowered sensing their need to try to make my hair like theirs.

               “As you wish, my lady.” The sylvan woman snickered before offering me another forced bow, “If you’ll please follow me, my lady, I shall take you to Lord Thranduil.”

               Reluctantly, I followed her out the door trying to memorize the way she was taking me, but after a few turns, I was lost. How could they navigate without the sun or moon? I felt like I was trapped in a cage, cut off from the wilds.

               She stopped outside of an ornate door with intricate carvings in it, looking like tree roots. I hesitated as she knocked at the door.

               “Come in.” The voice of the Elven King sounded from behind the door.

               My companion looked to me curiously. “My lady?”

               Hesitantly I pushed the door open and stepped inside. The door was surprisingly heavy and nearly slammed shut behind me. I found myself in another oversized room. There was a large wooden desk in the center. Three of the four walls were floor to ceiling shelves lined with various books and scrolls.

               King Thranduil was standing at the desk with his back to the door, he’d appeared to have changed from the journey and was now wearing a fresh tunic in a shiny dark steel material. It was long and flowed in a train behind him. He turned as he heard the door close behind me.

               “Have a seat.” He motioned to one of the chairs at the desk before pouring a dark liquid from a similar bottle to the room I’d been in before into two ornate goblets.

               I did as I was bid and sat at the chair he’d motioned to. One of the goblets was shoved into my hands before he went to sit at the opposite side of the desk, across from me. Raising the goblet, I sniffed at it and grimaced, it smelled sour. His bright blue eyes watched me carefully. It was probably rude not to at least take a sip. I raised the goblet to my lips and tipped a small amount into my mouth.

               It was sour and tasted as if it had turned. I tried not to wrinkle my nose at the taste and set it on the desk not wanting to drink anymore of it. Nervously, I turned my hazel eyes upward, meeting his piercing gaze. My heart thundered in my chest, beating like war drums.

               “I wanted to have a word with you, about our coming union.”

               My body tensed a fraction, his piercing gaze swept over me, taking note of every muscle growing taught with tension.

               “Understand this is a union out of necessity only, I do not love you, I will never love you, and after the wedding, you will be moved permanently into your own private quarters. If at some point in time you wish to take a lover, all I ask is that you are discreet about it, I will not tolerate any kind of scandal. Unless we have company in which we need to act as husband and wife for any social obligation, you are to be seen and not heard. While you will soon hold the title of queen, you will hold no power here.” His tone was crisp, his gaze cold. “Do you understand, little wildling?    

               I felt taken aback by his words before rage wormed through me. How dare he insult me in this manner? My hand reached for the goblet with the foul dark liquid in it. As I rose to my feet, I threw the liquid in his face, “Bragnicht!” Though I knew he did not know the word, I could tell by my actions and the tone in which I said it he’d gathered it was an insult.

               I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room leaving him in a stunned silence. Apparently, the King had never had someone respond in such a manner to his insults. My feet carried me down various halls, stairs and twists and turns. As I tried my best to continue storming, the dress I’d been forced to wear confined me, making my arms and legs feel pinned.

               Angrily I ripped the sleeves off the dress. A small sense of relief washed over me as my arms were freed from the restrictive material. I tossed the sleeves aside and continued on trying to find my way outside. My stomping footsteps appeared to have alerted some of the Mirkwood elves as two of them stepped from a nearby door.

               The first an elven man with long silvery blonde hair, very similar to the king’s and similar pale blue eyes. The second was an elven woman with red hair and bright blue eyes. They looked to me curiously.

               “Are you alright?” The sylvan woman asked me.

               “I need to go outside.” I replied hoping she’d be able to understand my harsh accent.

               “Oh, you must be lady Ilaria.” The blonde man responded. He was dressed in fine cloth, not quite as ornate or elaborate as what King Thranduil had been wearing, but in a similar shade of grey. “I’m Legolas, Lord Thranduil’s son.”

               Son? I’d overheard some of the servants saying that the king had been married once before. His wife died in a great battle, but that was all I knew. I’d had no idea he had a son. I awkwardly fumbled with a bow not sure how I was supposed to address the prince, “It’s a pleasure to meet you…” Was I supposed to call him by a title?

               He chuckled softly as if sensing my discomfort and inexperience with formalities. “You’re going to be the queen soon, you don’t need to address anyone here, save for my father, with a title. You can call me Legolas.”

               “The only title he’s earned is bragnicht.” I glowered.

               Legolas chuckled once more, “I’m not sure what that means but it doesn’t sound like a good title to have.”

               “It’s not.”

               He held back a laugh at this. “Tauriel can show you the way to get outside.”

               The red-haired woman bowed her head politely, “Right this way, my lady.”

               “Thank you.” I smiled before following after the red-head.

               She led me through various twists and turns until we finally reached something that looked familiar, it was the front gate we’d entered in at when we first arrived. I almost sprinted for the door but kept my pace even and slow, following Tauriel.

               Once we stepped out of the kingdom into the thick Mirkwood forest, I felt a calm wash over me and kicked off the uncomfortable flat shoes the ladies in waiting had forced me to wear. Barefoot, I followed Tauriel through the forest following alongside a raging river.

               “Are you alright, my lady?” Tauriel asked me again.

               “If it won’t get you into trouble, could you not call me that?” I grimaced as we came to a stop alongside the raging rapids. I tried to sit atop the rocks near the waters edge but the skirts of the dress were too constricting. With a sigh of frustration, I bent forward and tore a slit up the side of the skirts freeing my legs.

               “How about when we are alone, I call you Ilaria?” She offered me a smile.

               “I’d really like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

I got along with Tauriel well, she was respectful of my Tribe, she asked questions for understanding, not to judge. After we spent some time chatting, I sensed the arrival of the Elven King and turned to find him in a fresh change of clothes though his expression was as cold, hard and unwavering as I’d always seen it. His piercing gaze swept over me seeming somewhat taken aback by the icy glare I threw in his direction.

               “Leave us.” He ordered Tauriel.

               She bowed and disappeared without a word. Once she was out of sight, I shot to my feet and fixed him with a hard look. A growl nearly escaped me. I didn’t like this stuffy Elven King who’d lost his way with nature and seemed incapable of common decency.

               “You’re upset.” He noted absently, not caring that it was he who had upset me with his audacious words that came out like orders.

               This time, a growl did escape me, low in my throat.  I could see the flash of glowing light reflected in his eyes as my eyes began to glow gold. A sense of satisfaction washed over me upon seeing I could affect him; he wasn’t immune to my ferocity. It felt good to throw off the stuffy Elven King. The trees answered my silent call as I stepped off my rock and let my bare foot touch the moss-covered roots of a nearby tree.

               His piercing blue eyes pulled away from me as he heard the surrounding trees begin to groan, as I awoke them from their slumber. Though he seemed a little uneasy and tense, he held his ground and looked back to me, holding my gaze, not backing down from my glare.

               “What is it that you’re so upset about, little wildling?” He asked keeping his voice calm and even, speaking slower than he had before.

               I clenched my fists. “I am no simpleton, I was well respected in my tribe, a leader of warriors proven in combat.” My voice came out in a low growl.

               “And that is the only reason I even dared to entertain the idea of this farce of a union.” King Thranduil replied simply, not backing down from me. He didn’t’ seem the slightest bit intimidated by my glowing eyes, the growl in my voice or the shifting in the forest as the trees began to move their roots preparing to aid me if I needed it.

               His dismissal irritated me, he wasn’t listening, he was still treating me like a simpleton. “I may not be able to speak your language well but I’m not simple minded and I will not be talked down to by the likes of you or anyone else in this kingdom. Unions may mean nothing to your kind, but they are very sacred and to be taken quite seriously among The Feroxi Tribe. For you to agree to a union, even if you think of it as nothing more than a farce, with someone your people call a savage, tells me you need my Tribe. We both need this union to work for the sake of our people, yet you bring me here, dishonor me, suggest that I would be disloyal and engage in such an infidelity as to take a lover. You may think us savages but we have honor and integrity, when we enter into a union, it is a sacred bond till the day we draw our last breath.”

               “Ah, so that’s the reason.” He smirked. The subtle shift in his lips seemed to change his entire demeanor. No longer did he look cold with the half smile dancing upon his lips. There was amusement in his pale blue eyes, he found my choppy broken tirade humorous. “And I thought I was being kind to you by being honest.” He shrugged, not the slightest bit sorry for his offense. “We’re going back now.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

               “I prefer to stay out here.” I folded my arms across my chest, flexing the muscles in my arms, and stood my ground.

               The amusement dancing in his pale blue eyes began to diminish. “Do not test me, little wildling.”

               “My name is Ilaria.” I hissed.

               “Perhaps, if you start talking to me with respect, I shall use it.” He extended his hand to me, “Now, let us be on our way.”

               “Respect, like titles, are earned.” I glowered, “The only title you have earned is bragnicht.”

               His body tensed at the insult though he still did not understand it. “And what does that mean, little wildling?”

               “Whatever the worst possible thing you can call someone who has done wrong by you in your language, it is probably akin to that.” I shrugged.

               A small smirk twisted onto his lips, the amusement returned to his piercing blue eyes, “I see. Is that something you should call your King?” He mused.

               “You’re not my king, not yet. You’ve done nothing to earn my respect. You look down on me, you practically called me a harlot insinuating I’d take a lover I was not bound to, and have done nothing but tell me what to do and piss all over one of our tribes most sacred beliefs.” I growled.

               He looked as if he were struggling for composure, torn between being angry at my obstinance and wanting to laugh at my harsh, unladylike language. The Elven King shook his head. “Seems I’ve met my match. Suit yourself, stay out here if you like. Remember, little wildling, this is not your homeland, the wilds here may not be as forgiving as what you are accustomed.”

               “The darkness trying to infect the forest from the south?” I inquired curiously.

               His eyes widened, “How did you know?”

               I scoffed at this, it came out in a horrendously unflattering snort, “I’m a Feroxi, unlike our vain cousins of Mirkwood, we are still connected to nature. The forest speaks to me, even now.”

               “Do not get so smug, little wildling, there are things in this forest that even you, as attuned to nature as you may be, cannot sway. If you stay out here, you do so at your own peril, I’ll not send any of my men to rescue you.”

               “Pfft, I can handle myself.” I shifted my arms in front of me causing the fabric at the neck of my dress to shift downward revealing a slew of the teal dots tattooed across my chest.

               “So be it.” He waved his hands dismissively before turning on his heel sauntering back into the kingdom.

               “Bragnicht.” I grumbled under my breath in a huff. The moment he left me alone, I felt a crisp chill in the air and resisted the urge to shiver.

               My weapons were somewhere inside the labyrinth of a kingdom, I’d never be able to find them without help. Too stubborn and proud to turn back and admit my defeat and face him, I slipped into the forest. The trees guided me. I found some wildlife along the way and smiled to myself. They were a little skittish as nothing else that walked on two legs had ever approached them and understood them as I had.

               After a while the wildlife warmed up to me and told me about Giant Spiders coming up from the south, attacking wildlife, elves men and any who wandered into the forest. It was as if a sickness had fallen over the great forest. Mirkwood, I found through my talk with the trees, was a relatively new name for the forest. It used to be called the Greenwood but due to the evil spreading from the south, it was now called Mirkwood.

              


	6. Chapter 6

“Ugh! These stupid things are so impractical!” I snarled as the long skirt of the teal dress seemed to get caught on every single branch or thorny brush, I got close to. It swirled out around me with each step and tangled itself in everything.

Angrily, I wrenched the fabric away from the thorns threatening to drag me down before continuing, stomping on my way through the dark dense forest. The trees were so close together, I couldn’t see the sky above and I wanted so desperately to sleep under the stars. Deciding it best to climb to the tops of the trees, I bid farewell to the wildlife I’d met along the way before scaling to the top of the forest. I could breathe easier the moment I broke through the tops of the trees. I cast my hands out above me as a gentle breeze whipped around me and smiled as I saw the stars in the sky above.

I began to relax a little as I spotted some stars I recognized, in the sky above. Even if I was half a world away from my kin, at least most of the stars were the same stars. As I breathed in the fresh chilly air and basked in the light of the stars and moon, I heard something large moving through the forest in the distance. Turning in the direction I’d heard the sound, I saw some of the tree tops shift as something massive lumbered in my direction.

Curiously, I peeked under the leaves in the direction I heard the sound. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. In the distance I saw a large creature with a huge bulbous body and eight spindly legs. A giant spider. The largest spider I’d ever seen before now was about the size of my father’s head and was incapable of communicating with anyone in the tribe. Would these spiders be able to understand me? Would they be willing to listen to me?

The trees around me called out to me in warning but there was one, closer to the giant spider that called for help. Agilely I flipped from my perch landing on a lower branch of another tree before leaping from branch to branch to get closer to the tree that had called for help. Cursing at the stupid dress as it threatened to fell me, I picked up the pace, running faster using the muscles in my legs to propel me further in an attempt to keep from getting tripped up by the stupid dress.

I slowed to a stop as I sensed something large overhead and flipped backward dropping to a lower branch to avoid the giant spider’s body that dropped down from overhead. Gripping the thick trunk of the branch in my hand I swung myself around it and launched myself into the air landing swiftly in another tree and turned to the massive spider. It was huge!

I met its gaze and tried to penetrate its thoughts with my mind. The spider stood a little taller on its perch holding my gaze. Was it working? As I tried to communicate with it, I heard something move behind me. Chancing a glance over my shoulder I let out a yelp of surprise as a second massive spider, even larger than the first, appeared behind me and tried to pierce me with the poisonous barb on the back of its bulbous abdomen.

They’d set up a trap, luring me to them as if they knew I’d try to communicate with them. I flipped out of the way of the second spider taking to another tree. Two more spiders dropped from the forest above, trying to entangle me in their webs. They were beyond reason. They had no desire to communicate with me, they only wanted to poison the forest and kill and eat everything they could. Truly wicked creatures.

One of the webs caught the ridiculously long ineffective skirt, throwing me off course as I tried to flip out of the way. I tumbled toward a web and felt a momentary flash of panic overtake me. I was weaponless, and the trees in this area weren’t responsive, the spiders’ webs appeared to be poisoning the trees keeping them in a death like state. A low growl escaped me as I mentally cursed myself for running in blindly.

“I won’t be easily beaten, scum!” I snarled as I grabbed hold of the thread of webbing that had stuck to the end of my skirt and used it to pull myself toward the spider who’d shot it at me. They swarmed me not seeming the least bit threatened by me as I was wearing a horribly inefficient garment, barefoot and weaponless. “Underestimating me will cost you!”

I clenched my hands into fists as I launched myself at the spider who’d managed to attach its web to my skirt. Raising my hands above my head I fell toward the spider smirking as it rose up to catch me hoping to pierce me with its fangs. Using the momentum from my fall I swung my arms down with pure lethal force managing to strike the two pedipalp, appendages extending around the mouth to help them feed. They broke off with a loud crunch along with the fangs and the spider let out a horrendous wail of agony.

It thrashed about falling away from me and managed to sever the web from me, freeing me to fight. Before I could celebrate the mini victory, another spider lunged at me from behind. I felt it’s claws tear across the fabric on my back. I’d managed to roll out of the way to avoid it penetrating my skin but felt some of the fabric split open revealing some of the tattoos across my back. There were too many of them!

“Damn.” I swore under my breath before swiveling around to face the spider that had tried to slice me open.  I caught sight of my reflection in its beady eyes, my eyes were glowing bright gold as I called on the great beast spirits imbued within me. A tingling in my back alerted me that it was starting to work as I felt the spot where the bear was tattooed on my skin begin to burn. Channeling the strength of the bear, I dove at the spider dodging its attempt to bite me before interlacing my fingers.

I swung at it letting out a fierce roar of rage as the great bear beast’s spirit channeled through me giving me strength. There was a sickening crunch from the spider’s cephalothorax as I struck it with my interlocked hands. It let out a wail of pain as its body crunched beneath the force of my blow.

This would go so much easier, if I had my battle axes. Two more spiders lunged at me, using pack tactics trying to flank me and strike from either side. I struggled to avoid the lethal fangs. One of them managed to graze my arm with the sharp claws on one of its legs. Blood poured from the wound and I let out a low hiss of pain. Poison entered my blood stream, I could feel it trying to take hold, trying to fell me.

With a snarl of rage, I dipped my fingers in the poison infused blood streaming from the wound before drawing a line with it across my face from cheekbone to cheekbone and across the bridge of my nose before painting another line from the center of my bottom lip down to my chin. A sense of calm washed over me as I applied the blood and poison like war paint before launching myself once more at the two spiders that tried to overtake me.

Through sheer willpower alone I managed to stave off the effects of the poison knowing if I were to survive this I’d have to destroy as many of them as I could and flee somewhere safe to wait until the poison left my system. I managed to strike one of the spiders’ abdomen but due to the poison now coursing through my veins I felt the strength of the great bear spirit begin to leave me. The spider let out a yowl of pain but there was no crunch, its body did not break. It swung at me with one of its legs and I was sent flying. I fell into a nearby web and let out a panicked snarl as I tried to wrench my arms and legs free, to no avail. I was stuck!

Uselessly, I flailed against the sticky web only managing to get myself more stuck. No matter what, I couldn’t pull free. One of the spiders scuttled toward me. My heart thundered in my chest as I was overcome with terror. I was going to die here, eaten by spiders because I was too stubborn.

As the spider reached me it raised up preparing to inject me with more poison. I struggled helplessly against my bonds. A shiny sleek elven blade suddenly cleaved through the giant spider’s body. My hazel eyes widened as I saw the blade slice through the massive creature with a stealthy and lethal precision. It hadn’t even realized what had happened until it tried to strike me and its body fell in two.

I choked on a gasp and looked to see who had rescued me as Thranduil had expressly told me he’d send no one to help me. My heart stuttered in my chest as my gaze fell on the Elven King himself in all his shining glory. His long silken hair glowed like starlight in the darkness as he easily cut down the remaining spiders, like a true warrior.

He made quick work of the remaining spiders before swinging his blade fiercely to the side sending the poison and vile blood flying from it before sheathing it. His piercing blue eyes fell on me struggling to get out of the web. A small smirk wormed its way onto his lips.

“I thought you said you weren’t sending anyone to rescue me.” I snapped at him as I felt rage and humiliation burn through me, I’d had to be saved by a stuffy Mirkwood elf.

“I did, and as you can see, I haven’t sent any of my men to save you.” His smirk grew as he watched me struggle. “Need assistance, little wildling?”

“No!” I snapped at him more out of my own embarrassment than anger at him.

He chuckled at this and my heart skipped a beat. I had no idea he could make such a sound. It was warm and inviting. “I can wait.” He leaned against one of the trees and waited patiently watching me struggle with amusement dancing in his bright blue eyes.

Stubbornly I continued to thrash around against the web feeling the poison coursing through my veins making me weaker with every attempt. As my head began to spin and I gave up with a snarl of frustration, admitting my defeat. “Fine. I need help.” I refused to meet his gaze.

He made no move to assist me.

I turned to him thinking maybe he’d left when I’d looked away only to find him still leaning against the tree watching me with a smug look on his face. “Why aren’t you helping?”

“I’m waiting for you ask properly.” He shrugged.

“Please?” I spat out between gritted teeth.

“You’ll have to address me properly if you want my help.” He smirked.

“LIKE HELL!” I snarled. A wave of dizziness washed over me as I felt the last dregs of my strength beginning to waver. My head slumped forward as I felt the paralyzing effects of the poison begin to take hold.

King Thranduil sighed, “I guess there’s no helping it.” He cut me from the web and caught my limp body in his arms as I fell. “I’ll say this, little wildling, you’ve surprised me once again with your tenacity. You’re a fearsome warrior, to be sure, but you are young yet, practically a babe. You have much to learn of the world.” He shifted me in his arms as I felt the poison begin to overwhelm me.

My head dropped onto his shoulder and I felt myself fall into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke with a start, jolting into an upright position to find myself in the massive bedroom I’d been brought to the day before. Someone had changed my clothes and stuffed me in another dress of some kind though it only fell to about my knees and didn’t have sleeves making it much easier to move in. The material was light and soft. There were bandages on my arm where the spider’s claw had pierced me.

               Growling, I ripped the bandages off. The wound was bright red and angry, there were dark lines around it branching out almost like webbing and the moment the bandages were off it began to bleed once more. I hopped out of the bed and padded to the door. There was no sign of anyone. Groaning, I slipped out the door half expecting to find an armed guard at my door, but no one was there.

               Traipsing through the labyrinth of a kingdom, winding down twisting corridors, up and down stairs, across various bridges of stone and bark, I got myself hopelessly lost. Nothing looked familiar, the few plants I came across were of no help, they weren’t truly living when they were this cut off from nature. I felt like I was suffocating, I needed to get out, I needed fresh air, I needed to feel the wind on my skin.

               Closing my eyes, I listened intently trying to find some kind of sound. Tuning out the sounds of elves, I focused trying to find wildlife. In the distance I thought I heard the snort of an elk and ran in the direction I’d heard the sound. Before long I found myself inside a lush green paddock within the strange kingdom of Mirkwood, it had the illusion of being outside, though I knew I wasn’t truly outside. There was a grassy meadow and a small spattering of trees. In the meadow I spotted a giant elk with huge horns grazing lazily.

               It lifted its head as I stepped into the strange illusory meadow. Our eyes met and I smiled as its thoughts penetrated my mind. I could feel the tingling tickling sensation from the tattoo of the elk on my back as I held its gaze. Slowly, I approached the elk and smiled as I realized it wasn’t scared of me, it was curious about me and moved to meet me in the middle of the meadow.

               I raised my hand and held it still seeing it if would allow me to pet it. I couldn’t help but giggle as the great elk placed its soft snout against my hand. It was surprisingly content for a caged animal, it had a family and plenty of food and water and spoke highly of one of the Mirkwood elves who often visited him and gave him tasty treats and comforting head scratches.

               As I found a rock to sit atop so I could converse with the great elk, I sensed eyes watching me from a distance. My ears picked up on the slightest bit of conversation. So Thranduil had sent someone to find me and keep an eye on me. Frowning I turned my attention back to the great elk and asked him about the kind elf who spoiled him.

               An image of Thranduil with a serene smile upon his face flashed in my mind’s eye from the elk’s thoughts. I shook my head at this, “Are you sure that’s right? That doesn’t seem like him.” I grumbled.

               The elk tossed its head back at this as if it were laughing at me. I smiled as he stepped closer and rested his head on my lap. Already, due to the elks calming presence, I was starting to relax. I scratched behind his ears and rubbed his soft snout as I listened to his tales. It was hard to believe King Thranduil could be so gentle and kind toward anything. After nearly an hour I sensed that the elf tasked to watch me still hadn’t left. Would they try to stop me if I left?

               I bid farewell to the elk after thanking him for his company before hesitantly moving toward the stairs I’d descended to get to the magical paddock. There was not one, but four elves waiting for me. Frowning, I hesitated not wanting to approach them.

               “What is it?” I demanded as they all stared at me with wide eyes before abruptly looking away from me.

               “We’re to take you to Lord Thranduil.” One of them, a dark-haired elven man wearing fine cloth in a deep burgundy color replied slowly but refused to look at me.

               Did I do something wrong? “I don’t feel like it. I just want to go outside.” I grumbled.

               “We shall escort you to Lord Thranduil.” The same elf replied keeping his gaze averted.

               “That’s not where I want to go.” I protested.

               One of them made a move to grab my arm. I dodged swiftly and smacked his hand away from me before letting out an animalistic growl. They all tensed and took shaky steps back.

               “I want to go outside.” I repeated.

               They all shared a look, some kind of silent exchange took place and before I knew what was happening, they all grabbed me. Each of them grabbed an arm or leg until they had me completely suspended between them.

               I let out a shriek of fury and struggled against them. They were barely able to hang on to me, each of them getting tossed around in my flailing but somehow, they managed to keep their hold on me.

               “PUT ME DOWN!” I raged as they carried me off.

               After a few minutes I heard a door open. By now my captors were all panting and breathing heavily as I hadn’t given up in the slightest fighting against them the entire way. I heard a soft chuckle from inside the room, it was the stuffy Elven King.

               “Drop her.”

               The four elves keeping me suspended released their hold on me simultaneously. I twisted in the air as I fell landing on all fours before lunging at the nearest one with a snarl. Someone caught me from behind, catching both of my wrists in their hands with ease.

               “Leave us.” The Elven King’s voice sounded from behind me.

               The four elven guards scrambled out of the room quickly closing the heavy door behind them. I tried to pull from Thranduil’s grasp but he was unmoving. How on earth was he so strong? He didn’t seem strong. As I wrenched with all my might, he let go of me, releasing me from his hold. My body jerked as I’d been trying to pull away from him and I toppled to the ground. Recovering, I caught myself in a forward roll and flipped to my feet turning on him with a glare.

               His piercing blue eyes were dancing with laughter as he watched me. “Have a seat.” He pointed to one of the chairs at the big desk in the middle of the room, it was the same room I’d been brought to the night before.

               “Don’t order me around.” I growled.

               A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, “Would you please sit down, little wildling?”

               I looked to the door, the guards were probably waiting on the other side to catch me if I tried to run. Reluctantly I dropped into one of the chairs. He sat at the chair beside me, surprising me. He reached for a tray sitting atop his desk that held some kind of weird looking goop and a roll of fresh bandages. He grabbed the goop with one hand and reached for my arm with his other.

               Swiftly I dodged out of the way pulling my arm back, “What are you doing?” I hissed.

               “Treating your wound.” He indicated my bleeding arm.

               “It’s fine.” I huffed.

               “This will keep it from scarring.” He was speaking calmly and slowly his tone was gentler than before.

               “What?! Then absolutely not. Scars should be worn proudly; each scar is a lesson learned.”

               He smirked at this, “I don’t think a lesson was learned from this wound though, you’re still being stubborn.”

               I shot him a glare.

               “If you’re worried about forgetting, I can remind you.” He caught my wrist in his hand before I could wrench away. He was surprisingly quick.

               I attempted to pull my arm from his hold but he was immovable. He rubbed the strange goop on my wound and I let out a sharp hiss of pain as it stung. Before I could protest, he carefully wrapped the bandages around my arm before fixing me with a look of warning.

               “Leave it alone.”

               I folded my arms in front of my chest. “Can I leave now?”

               The corners of his lips twitched and I noticed laughter in his vibrant blue eyes. “No. You’ve already proven to be a terrible patient. You can stay here so I can keep an eye on you since you’ve seen fit to run around indecently in your nightgown.”

               “Oh, is that why they wouldn’t look at me?” I pondered curiously thinking back on the guards avoiding meeting my gaze.

               The Elven King shook his head in silent laughter at this as he moved away from me to wash his hands off in a nearby wash basin.

               “I don’t understand this modesty concept. Why does it matter what someone wears?” I frowned. “How are you supposed to proudly display your scars if you hide your bodies?”

               Thranduil sighed and looked as if he were waiting expectantly for something to happen. What was he doing?

               “If you didn’t want me to pester you with questions, perhaps you should have let me leave.” I scoffed.

               He returned to his desk, “Just sit quietly for now, if you can.”

               I rolled my eyes but stayed put, I wasn’t sure why I was listening to him. After a few minutes I grew tired of sitting in silence watching him look over various papers and things I didn’t understand. Sighing, I left the chair and moved around to explore the office. His gaze followed me for a moment to see what I was up to, but upon realizing I wasn’t trying to leave he returned to what he was doing.

               My gaze fell on a strange metal contraption standing on three legs by the door. Part of it was spherical with various holes cut into it, below it looked like there was a mirror and an unlit candle. “What’s this?” I asked curiously as I poked at the strange contraption.

               He sighed, “It projects the stars.”

               “There are stars inside?” I asked in awe as I dropped to the floor to look up at it before frowning, “I don’t see any stars.”

               Thranduil got up from his desk with a sigh of exasperation. A moment later I felt a hand encircle my bare ankle and let out a soft yelp as I was dragged away from the device. I slid across the cool floor and landed in a daze next to the Elven King.

               “What are you-?” I cut off as he extended a hand to me and reluctantly placed my hand in his allowing him to pull me to my feet. He steered me toward the center of the room before moving to douse the flames in the various candelabras and sconces that were lighting the room.

               In moments we were encased in complete darkness. What was he doing? I heard the soft ignition of flame and saw the candle on the contraption spark to life. Once the candle was lit, light shot through the spherical piece and I stared in awe as little lights like the stars in the sky appeared all around the room.

               “There really were stars inside.” I gasped as I looked around the room at the various constellations of lights mesmerized. As I tilted my head back to look up at the ceiling, I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and stumbled back a few paces.

               A pair of strong hands reached out and caught me by the arms, keeping me upright. “Should have known you’d be resilient.”

               What did that mean? Realization hit me as I felt the edges of my vision begin to blur, “You drugged me?!”

               “I wasn’t expecting you to be so subservient.” He chuckled as all the strength left me.

               My knees buckled. Strong arms encircled me and in the next moment I was being swept off my feet. “Bragnicht!” I managed to spit out before I fell into darkness.

              


	8. Chapter 8

I woke in an unfamiliar room, if it could be called that. It was probably one of the biggest rooms I’d ever seen in this strange, impossible to navigate, labyrinth the Mirkwood elves called home. I was lying in a giant bed atop an intricately carved white oak frame covered in fine silks and satins.  It was delightfully soft and surprisingly warm, though that may be in part to the strange robe like garment someone had seen fit to cover me in.

               Scanning around the giant room, I didn’t see anyone and slowly sat up to get a better look at the room. My head spun as I sat upright and I reached out to grab one of the tall tree like four posts of the bed frame. It stretched all the way up to the ceiling, looking almost like it were a tree. There were four of them and it appeared the bed frame was their intertwined roots. As I glanced around the room, I spotted a still pool not too far away and a few pieces of furniture for sitting near a large fireplace.

               Stretching to my feet, I swayed unsteadily and gripped the tree like bed post to keep myself upright. Once I was sure I was steady, I moved away toward an open door with faint glowing light spilling out of it.  As I left the warmth of the bed, I felt a bite in the air and was thankful for the warm deep emerald robe that had been placed over the flimsy nightgown.

               I paused outside the door. It opened into another chamber that almost resembled Thranduil’s office I’d been in before, but it was smaller, the desk in the middle was smaller and there weren’t quite so many books. Were these his private chambers? The Elven King was sitting at the desk looking at something with. His expression was heavy, there was grief in his pale blue eyes. I’d had half a mind to attack him outright for his dirty trick, but seeing the sorrow in his gaze, gave me pause.

               Moving quietly, without his notice, I made way toward him, not wanting to pry and look at things that may not be for my eyes I dropped into the chair across from him. Startled, his body jerked at my sudden arrival. He lifted his gaze to meet mine.

               “Don’t ever do that again.” I grumbled as I folded my arms in front of me, “King or not, I don’t appreciate being drugged and will be forced to retaliate if you try something like that again.”

               A small smirk twitched at the corners of his lips. “Did you just threaten me, little wildling?” The heaviness seemed to vanish from his demeanor.

               “The Feroxi make promises, not threats.” I corrected him.

               “Had I known you would listen to me, I’d not have resorted to such measures.” He smirked, “Why are you being so obedient now, little wildling?”

               I huffed at this, “I guess you’ve earned a modicum of respect…for saving me…”   

               The Elven King appeared to be struggling for composure as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and refused to meet his gaze feeling embarrassed. “Is this supposed to be a thank you?”

               “Call it what you will.” I growled, “But that modicum of respect you earned went away the moment you drugged me so you’re back where you started, bragnicht!”

               “You say that, yet you still obey my command, staying where I can keep an eye on you.” He chuckled softly.

               “I don’t know how the hell to get around this ridiculous maze you call a kingdom!” I snapped at him haughtily.

               He shook his head in silent laughter but chose not to respond. Instead he put whatever he’d been looking at away in his desk before turning his gaze to some kind of drawing atop his desk. It looked kind of like a drawing of the forest but different and not to scale. A lot of trees were missing and it appeared to be a bird’s eye view.

               “What’s that?” I pondered.

               He looked up curiously wondering if I had spotted something in the office that had drawn my attention. He realized I was indicating the parchment atop his desk, “You don’t know what a map is?”

               “What people, who don’t understand the land, use to get around?”

               He smirked at this, “I suppose that’s one way to look at it.”

               “So, what is that a map of?” I asked curiously as I sat up a little straighter to get a better look at it.

               “This is Mirkwood.” He motioned to a portion of the map.

               “You don’t know the way around your own forest?” I scoffed earning a look of annoyance from the Elven King. Though he didn’t see fit to give me any kind of response.

               We sat in silence for a long moment. The Elven King didn’t pay me any notice as he poured over the map. What was he doing? Was he expecting it to speak to him or something? I dropped my elbows onto the edge of the desk and watched him curiously. My hazel eyes flicked away from him as I spotted a tapestry hanging behind the desk. It depicted a beautiful woman bathed in moonlight with long flowing moonbeam hair holding a small elven child in her arms.

               “You were married once before…is that her…your wife?” I asked softly as I looked to the tapestry.

               His body jerked slightly, his expression guarded as he looked to where I pointed. “Yes.” There was pain and heartache revealed within his piercing gaze.

               “She was beautiful.” My hazel eyes drifted across the tapestry before resting on her bright blue eyes, eyes like the deepest pools of the crystal blue sea at the edge of my homeland’s border. Her eyes looked like they were smiling. “And she had kind eyes.”

               Thranduil looked to me then back to the tapestry, “It does not do her justice…and she was very kind.”

               “So, how did she end up marrying you?” I frowned.

               His eyes narrowed into a glare for the briefest of moments before he chuckled, “I often asked myself that very same question.” There was something warm in his gaze for a moment before it was replaced by a heartbreaking sadness.

               “You loved her.” I smiled somberly as tears welled in my eyes, overcome by his heartbreaking grief, “I’m sorry…”

               His eyes widened as he noticed the tears welling in my hazel eyes. “…Yes…I loved her…very much…It seems you too have lost someone you held dear, little wildling.” He pointed as a single tear dropped onto my cheek.

               “My mother…she died when I was a child.”

               “You are still a child.” He pointed with a small smile as he stretched to his feet and moved around to where I was sitting. “Let me have a look at your wound.”

               “It’s fine.” I grumbled stubbornly as I began to look around for more of that strange goop, he’d put on it before that had got into my bloodstream and knocked me out. There was no goop anywhere in sight.

               He gently caught my wrist in his hand before guiding it to rest atop his desk. His eyes warned me not to defy him and I reluctantly sat still as he pushed the robe off my shoulders to reveal my arm and unwrapped the bandages to look at the wound the spider had left me. It seemed to be healing much quicker than normal and no longer bled when the bandages were removed. Seeming satisfied with its progress, he left it free to breathe.

               “You may leave now, if you wish.” He said simply.

               “Will it bother you if I stay?” I asked curiously still feeling a little groggy from the chill in the room and after effects of the drug still coursing through my veins.

               “If I said yes, would you stubbornly stay just to annoy me?” He smirked.

               I rolled my hazel eyes at this, “Am I annoying you with my presence?”

               “Not yet.” 

               I rubbed at my eyes and fought off a yawn. “So, what am I supposed to call you?”

               “When we’re alone like this, I suppose you may call me Thranduil, in front of others you should probably address me as, ‘My Lord’.” He said simply but paused as I scowled at this.

               “I’m not sure you’ve earned that title…” I thought back on my talk with the elk and the visions it showed me of the Elven King being kind and gentle providing treats and affection to his steed and its family. If he could show kindness to animals, he couldn’t be entirely awful, “…but Enoch vouched for you, so I guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

               “The elk?”

               I nodded, “He seems to think you are kind, I haven’t seen very much of it myself, but I’ll trust in him, for now.”

               “I thought The Feroxi Tribe could commune with one type of beast, I saw you with the bear as we were travelling…”

               I shrugged, “Most of my clan only has one spirit beast imbued within them,” I tapped on my back, “The tattoos appear once it’s been discovered which one, there are some of my tribesmen, like me and my mother before me, who have multiple spirits…”

               The Elven King looked thoughtful for a moment as he thought back on the time we’d spent travelling when most of my skin had been bare, “If I remember correctly there was a wolf, a mountain lion, an elk, a horse, a bear, a fox and some other smaller creatures, on your back. You can communicate with all of them?”

               I nodded, “The Feroxi can communicate with ALL animals, it’s just they’re more inclined to listen to us if we bare their mark…it’s a deeper connection, we don’t speak with them, we share thoughts…”

               “It made your eyes glow.”

               Another nod, “To do so, we must channel the spirit of the beast imbued within us.”

               He looked intrigued, “And what else can you channel these, so called, spirits for?”

               I frowned not liking his phrasing, “Though most of the Feroxi have keener senses than our stuffy cousins.” I shot him a glare expressing my dislike for his phrasing causing him to chuckle silently, “Those who are able to channel the wolf spirit can heighten their sense of smell, the bear can give us strength, the lion can increase our agility, the hawk can help with our vision, the horse with endurance and so on.” I shrugged, not wanting to say more.

Though I had never seen it before, some of the tribal elders used to tell stories about Feroxi changing their form, however it was only those with one spirit beast. Once my father told me my mother used to carry vials of blood of the beasts, she carried marks for, so she could shift in battle if she needed, I didn’t fully understand what he’d meant by that. According to the elders, it was because a Feroxi fell in love with a human that the first skin-changer, a dying breed of men who could change their appearance to that of an animal, came into existence. It was part of the reason the Feroxi Tribe kept to their lands and avoided other races, only tolerating visits from their fairer cousins.

              


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil had my room moved after I’d tried to sneak out into the forest again to sleep under the stars. My new room, was closer to his room and had an illusory ceiling that looked like the night sky, though I knew it was just an illusion, it was still breathtaking and I liked to lay on the cool floor and stare up at it for hours, it was there even during the day. I spent most of my time avoiding the annoying servants who were tasked with following me around, getting lost in the labyrinth of Mirkwood Kingdom and tagging along with Tauriel when she’d patrol the forest. 

               “Ilaria?” Tauriel’s voice shook me from my daze as we stood in the treetops looking out at the stars above one chilly evening.

               “Hm?” I turned to the pretty elven woman with the long bright red hair as I felt her gaze fall on me as I shivered in the night air.

               “Are you okay?” She asked me worried.

               “Yeah…why is it so cold here?” I asked with a grimace.

               “Do you not have winter in your homeland?”

               I nodded, “It’s pretty mild most of the year, the winters can be harsh but we have lots of furs and furry animals to keep us warm.”

               Tauriel smiled sympathetically, “It’s almost winter here, it doesn’t get as cold as some places but we still occasionally get snow and frost. Perhaps you should stop altering your clothes since we don’t have a lot of furry animals here to keep you warm.” She teased me.

               “Pfft. That’s not happening I don’t know how anyone moves in these ridiculous things.” I hissed as I motioned down to yet another dress I’d altered as I’d ripped off the sleeves and tore a slit up the side so I could move around freely. “How do you manage to do anything when you’re so restricted in your movement?”

               Tauriel laughed at this, “Well I suppose since I’ve been dressing this way for quite some time, I’m probably just accustomed to it, though I don’t like wearing dresses all that often either if I can help it.”

               “I don’t like it.” I huffed, “I want my own clothes back.”

               Tauriel smiled before handing me a soft deep grey cloak, “At least put this on so you don’t catch a cold.”

               I frowned, “I don’t understand, I thought one was just hot or cold, how does one catch the cold?” I extended my hand into the cold air and tried to clasp at nothing causing her to laugh.

               “No, it’s not quite so literal. It’s an illness.”

               “I think that’s a bit much, it may be unpleasant to some of us, but lots of creatures like the cold…”

               Tauriel smiled and looked on the verge of laughter, “I think we may be at a misunderstanding, Ilaria, perhaps it’s a slight language barrier. There is cold in the sense of temperature but there is another meaning for cold it’s an illness one can come down with if they’re in cold temperatures for too long. Have you or anyone in your tribe ever fallen ill before?”

               I pondered for a moment, “When inexperienced gatherers eat the wrong berries it makes them vomit and their bodies shiver… I thought harder, “Oh! There was a time when a member of the tribe tried to drown me when I was a seven…Da said I had chills and my skin burned for many days after…is it like that?”

               “Y-yes…one of your people tried to drown you?” She asked me in awe.

               “He was a sore loser.” I shrugged. “I bested him in combat.”

               “When you were seven?” She gaped at me.

               “When do Mirkwood elves get tested in combat?” I asked her curiously wondering just how different they were from us.

               “Well they don’t really, at least not all of them, just those who go into the guard profession or join the army.” She noted, “Ilaria, when did you first learn how to fight?”

               “Da said I was born with an axe in my hand,” I grinned, “I’ve been fighting for as long as I can remember.”

               “You fight with axes? Aren’t they too heavy?”

               I giggled at this, “Not at all and besides, if I ever need extra strength, I can rely on the bear spirit.” I tapped on my back where the bear mark resided.

               Tauriel stared at me in wonder, “How does that work?”

               “I can show you.” I beamed as I flipped off the branch I was on, causing her to panic momentarily before she realized I was a lot more agile than most of our kin. Her gaze lingered on me as I flipped from branch to branch descending the great tree with ease.

               When I landed, I realized she wasn’t right behind me and waved her down. She hopped down the tree gracefully and looked to me with a smile. “I’ve never seen anyone move like you do. It’s amazing to watch.”

               I shrugged at this, “Everyone in the tribe moves like this, some are a little slower some are even faster than me.” Leading the way, I headed back toward the kingdom in search of something heavy. “I need something heavy.”

               Tauriel laughed softly as she helped me search, “How about that rock?” She pointed to a medium sized rock along the river.

               “That’s not very heavy.” I frowned, “I could pick it up without the bear’s help.” My gaze fell on an empty cart sitting near the entrance of the kingdom it was to be loaded with supplies to be sent to my kin as part of the agreement of our union so they could get through the winter easier. “Oh, that’s perfect.” I pointed to the cart.

               Tauriel frowned, “I think that might be too heavy.”

               “Well sure if I’m on my own.” I giggled softly before taking a deep breath to channel the bear spirit. I felt the familiar thrum of strength well up inside of me and took a step toward the cart before turning to Tauriel.

               I could see the reflection of my glowing eyes in her gaze and grinned as she let out a soft gasp. As I channeled the bear spirit, I gripped the bottom of the cart in my hands and lifted it up. Switching up my positioning I was able to get under the cart and lift it above my head with ease. Tauriel was speechless. There were a few choked sounds near the entrance and I realized I had an audience and hurriedly put the cart back down. A few guards and servants had come out to load the cart and were now staring at me with wide eyes.

               “Oops, probably should have made sure we didn’t have an audience first.” I giggled as stopped channeling the bear spirit and my eyes returned to normal.

               Tauriel held back a laugh, “Perhaps this means those ladies in waiting you find so annoying will leave you alone.”

               “That would be great.” I grinned causing her to laugh aloud.

               As I looked back at the entrance, I spotted a familiar figure cloaked in grey with a large somewhat frumpy pointed grey hat atop their head and a knotted walking stick with a small crystal in the top in their hand. My face lit up as I saw a familiar face and I sprinted away from Tauriel disappearing in a flash easily making my way through the handful of guards and servants before appearing before the wizard with a big grin.

               “Gandalf!” I threw my arms around the weathered old wizard and he caught me with a hearty laugh. “What are you doing here?”

               We’d garnered some attention, I could sense a few more people approaching but paid them no mind as I released Gandalf from my hug and waited as patiently as I could for his response. His pale blue eyes were twinkling with laughter as he looked to my current appearance, the torn off sleeves, the rip down the side of the dress, all the modifications I’d done to move freely and not look like a stuffy Mirkwood elf.

               “You’ve taken to ‘civilized’ life about as much as I’d expect, little Ilaria.” He chuckled, “I am here, young Feroxi, as a guest for your wedding day.”

               My stomach lurched at this, “Oh…right…”

               Gandalf’s smile fell as he noticed the sudden pallor to my skin, “What’s a wedding without some fireworks?” He attempted to cheer me up.

               “You brought them?!” I asked with glee. “Is there one that looks like a wolf? What about a bear? Wait, wait, wait, foxes? Otters? Mountain Lions?”

               Gandalf laughed as he gently placed his hand atop my dreaded tresses causing me to stop rambling. It was something he used to do when I was a child and would ask him questions a mile a minute when he visited our lands. Most of the tribe was a little wary of the wizard but there were a few, mostly the younger folk who enjoyed his company and loved his lights in the sky that he called fireworks.

               “As inquisitive as always.” He chuckled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” His gaze drifted away as I sensed someone approaching and he pulled his hand away from me.

               I turned and felt my stomach twist into knots as I spotted the Elven King standing in the doorway of the entrance to his kingdom with a slight frown across his lips. His breathtaking piercing blue eyes noted the modifications I’d made to yet another dress and for a brief moment I thought I saw the faintest trace of smile across his lips, but it was gone in the next.

               “Are you trying to catch your death out here?” He frowned as he reached me, low enough so only I could hear before his hand splayed across my lower back ushering me into the kingdom saying something aloud along the lines of it being customary to greet guests inside and not keep them waiting, scolding me like a child.

               I shot him a dark look as he forcefully, though to the untrained eyes looked to be polite, steered me inside. “Are there more guests?”

               “There are. If you didn’t spend all day running around out in the cold trying to catch your death, you might have known sooner.” He mused.

               I glowered at him. “If you would tell me things without me having to ask you a million questions, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

               He chuckled under his breath, “Must you fight me at every turn, little wildling?”

               “Yes.” I replied in a huff.

               He shook his head in silent laughter before sharply turning a corner, I was already hopelessly lost. Around the corner were too familiar stuffy elven ladies that I’d been trying to avoid all day. “Please make her look presentable and bring her to the reception hall.” He shoved me forward and I squeaked as the elven ladies grabbed me and began dragging me away.

               “Hey!” I snarled in protest and shot him a look of loathing over my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat in my chest as I saw a small amused smile dancing on his lips before he disappeared around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

After being scrubbed clean I was stuffed in yet another dress, this one a paler shade of the same teal color of my various tattoos and markings. It had sleeves but they were only tight at the wrists and opened up in the arms providing warmth but also feeling open. There was a small slit in the side. Did he actually have them prepare clothes for me he thought I’d find more comfortable? The annoying ladies in waiting who I always caught speaking ill of me were being much rougher than before and forcefully half carried half dragged me from my room once they’d deemed me presentable.

               I could feel their fingers digging into my arms and was about to let out a snarl of rage and slam them both into a wall as I felt my skin beginning to bruise, when a hand clapped down on my shoulder from behind causing me to come to a jerking halt. The two ladies trying to drag me went tumbling forward down the small stairwell. Resisting the urge to laugh as they fell into one another I turned curiously to see who had come to my rescue and smiled as I spotted Legolas with a mischievous smile on his face.

               “Thanks for that.” I giggled.

               “Don’t mention it.” He chuckled.

               “Ah, Lord Legolas.” The two annoying elven maidens curtsied red faced, “We were just escorting Lady Ilaria to your fath-.”

               “I can walk with her, thank you.” He dismissed them without so much as giving either of them a second look which seemed to wound them as they retreated looking downcast.

               “I think they might like you, Legolas.” I pointed after they’d disappeared.

               “I don’t care for petty women.” He shrugged his face a stoic mask before turning to me and offering me his arm with a warm smile, “Shall we, Lady Ilaria?”

               “Ugh! Don’t call me that.”

               “In a few days, you’ll be a queen and it will be ‘milady’ or ‘your majesty’.” He poked at me with an amused smile.

               “Ugh, if you ever call me either of those things, I will embarrass you in front of all of your friends by destroying you in combat.” I growled causing him to laugh.

               “You think so? I’m quite a bit older than you, are you so sure you can?” He teased me.

               “Care to find out?” I smirked.

               Legolas chuckled, “Should we settle it the moment we get to the reception hall?”

               I could just see the look of horror on the Elven King’s face, “I don’t think your father would approve, let’s do it!”

               Legolas shook his head in silent laughter, “Perhaps another time, I don’t care to be lectured for the next hundred years.”

               “He does seem like he could drone on for that long about etiquette and other nonsense.” I agreed as I trailed along with him down the winding steps completely at his mercy as I had no idea where we were. A thought crossed my mind as I recalled him mentioning he was quite a bit older than me, “How old are you anyway and how do you know you’re older than me?” Of course, I knew he was older than me since the previous queen had died long ago, but how did he know how old I was?

               “I’ve got a few thousand years on you. You haven’t even reached two hundred.” He chuckled.

               “What?! How do you know that?” I glowered causing him to chuckle.

               “It’s quite obvious.” He reached over to give me a pat on the head in a patronizing way to tease me and laughed as I swatted his hand away from me. “We’ve arrived.” He pointed as we came to a stop at the end of a long hall that opened up into a grand hall with various tables filled with people and an array of food.

               At the end of the hall was a table facing all the other tables that seemed a bit raised, like a throne. King Thranduil was sitting at the raised table in all his shining glory in beautiful robes wearing a crown made to look like leaves and twigs. His gaze fell on me walking arm in arm with Legolas and he inclined a single brow in curiosity.

               I spotted Gandalf sitting off to the side at one of the tables smoking on a pipe. There were two other wizards present one in brown robes with a bird’s nest atop his head the other looking in disgust at the former wearing startling white robes. Next to Gandalf was the beautiful elven queen of Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel who I recognized from the council of elves that had met with my father.  There was another familiar face, an elven man with long dark hair who I recognized as Lord Elrond of Rivendell who was also among the council.  There were more people at different tables I did not recognize both men and elves.

               Legolas went to greet them and pulled me along. I was glad to have him there as a buffer as he was able to easily greet them all and include me without making me socialize a lot. After the greetings and introductions were done, he led me to the raised table where King Thranduil was seated in a large high-backed chair. I hesitated not knowing what to do or if I was expected to greet him in some fancy fashion in front of all these strangers.

               He caught my hand in his as if he sensed my growing discomfort or saw the need to flee in my hazel eyes. His thumb tenderly swept over the sensitive skin on my wrist before he squeezed gently and pulled me toward him before indicating the seat at his left. I almost stumbled but managed to catch myself before dropping into the seat he’d indicated feeling uncomfortable as all the eyes in the room fell on me.

               “What the hell is all this?” I hissed at him under my breath as various servants walked about the room once I was seated and began filling goblets with a familiar dark liquid. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose as my own goblet was filled with the bitter liquid.

               “A banquet dinner, to celebrate our coming union.” He replied tight lipped as he offered polite smiles and nods of his head to random people who caught his eye.

               “And were you planning on telling me about this or were you hoping I’d find a way to embarrass myself?” I asked him quietly while keeping a straight face.

               “Don’t forget, little wildling, you ran off all day to play in the woods until it was time for the banquet to begin, and I find it hard to believe you could be embarrassed by anything.” He smirked.  The small twitch of his lips made my heart flutter in my chest. There was just something softer about his face now, after our long talk about our lost loved ones. It made my heart beat fast and my skin feel warm anytime he smiled. Maybe I’d caught a cold or something, I’d have to ask Tauriel more about them and see what other symptoms there were.

               I looked away from him and looked for something to occupy myself that wouldn’t look out of place. Quickly scanning the other tables I saw people drinking from their goblets and resisted the urge to grimace as I picked mine up and took a sip. The liquid was just as bitter and tart as I had remembered and burned a little on the way down.

               King Thranduil watched me curiously as I sipped at the liquid and tried my best not to scrunch up my face at the horrid taste. His piercing gaze drifted away from my hands clasping the goblet and moved on to my revealed arms. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw his lips purse into a frown but he composed himself quickly.

               “Where did you get that bruise from?” He asked quietly.

               I turned to him as I finished the contents of my goblet feeling a sense of accomplishment for getting the disgusting liquid down and set it back on the table. A servant rushed to fill it much to my displeasure. “The annoying-,” I tried to think of what the word would be in their language as the word in my language was almost as foul as bragnicht and probably shouldn’t be used at such an occasion. “-wenches, you handed me off to were quite aggressive.” I took another sip of the dark liquid, and realized the taste wasn’t as bad as it was before, still not pleasant, but more tolerable.

               “If they’re not to your liking you should have said something to me, we can get you some new servants.” He said simply his voice still low so only I could hear. My head was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

               “No one here is to my liking.” I grumbled back softly before I could stop myself, “Except for Tauriel she’s the only one here who’s nice, you’re barely tolerable most the time you’re awful, Legolas is sometimes tolerable but he definitely takes after you, and everyone else is mean.”

               Amusement danced in his piercing blue eyes and he gently placed his hand over my goblet as I was about to take another sip. “Perhaps you should slow down, little wildling.” He chuckled softly.

               I tried my best not to scowl at him not liking that he was trying to give me orders and pushed his hand away from my goblet before taking another sip causing him to shake his head in silent laughter. “I don’t take orders.”

               The Elven King looked smug, “Tell me, little wildling, do you have wine in your homeland?”

               “What’s that?” I asked him curiously as I set my now empty goblet down and watched in awe as a servant scrambled to fill it.

               “Ah, well that answers that.” Thranduil chuckled softly.

               The banquet went by in a blur, I mostly sat quietly at the king’s side; we were visited at our table by a few well wishers that I luckily didn’t have to talk to due to language differences. After the banquet was over, I was starting to feel warm and light headed. Our guests were led to different guest rooms by various servants as the Eleven King took me by the arm and half carried me out of the room, once we’d gotten away from the reception hall and any prying eyes, he swept me off my feet just as I felt like I was going to topple over.

               “Did you drug me again?!” I snapped at him angrily as my world began to spin once I was off the ground.

               Thranduil laughed aloud at this. It was a beautiful heart-warming laugh that instantly made my heart skip a beat. “You drugged yourself, little wildling.”

               “I most certainly did not!” I swatted at him, “Put me down! I’m not a child!” I flailed in his arms.

               He sighed annoyed by my antics and shifted his hold on me, tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of grain, my protests cut off with a sharp intake of breath as I felt his hand gripping the back of my thigh dangerously close to my bottom. Ignoring my furious squeaks of protest, he carried me through the maze that was the Kingdom of Mirkwood.

               “Wine, little wildling, is an alcoholic beverage, that when over indulged in can lead to a loss of morals, inhibition, proper etiquette, balance and many other negative effects.”

               “That sounds terrible, I don’t want any.” I grumbled.

               “You’ve had quite enough already.” He chuckled.

               “What?! You did drug me!” I protested.

               He laughed again but continued on in silence not seeming the slightest bit bothered by my attempts to wriggle out of his hold. After a few minutes, I was starting to feel dizzy from being held partially upside down and closed my eyes. Thranduil opened a door a few moments later and stepped into a familiar looking room even though it was partially obscured, it was my room. He set me on my feet and my legs instantly turned to mush and I slipped toward the floor. Strong arms encircled me.

               Sighing, he carried me to the bed and dumped me atop the soft mattress. The cool silken material of the pretty sheets felt good against my hot face. I didn’t like the skirt of the dress wrapping around my legs or the tightness of the material molding to my body making me feel trapped and overheated and began tugging at the dress trying to fight it off.

               “What are you doing now, little wildling?” The elven king chuckled as he returned to my side with a goblet of water in hand. I didn’t even notice that he’d gone and come back.

               “I’m hot and these stupid clothes make it hard to breathe!” I growled as I struggled to fight with the dress.

               He lightly gripped me by the arm and pulled me into a sitting position before thrusting the goblet of water into my hands. “Drink this.” A quiver rolled down my spine as I felt his slender fingers at my back working at the lacings of the gown. With each strand he loosened, I felt my body grow hotter and my heart race faster.

               I didn’t know what was wrong with my body and rather than argue or snap at him I quietly drank the water he’d given me. It was cool and the few droplets that spilled from the goblet and dripped down my chin and neck felt delightful against my hot skin. Now that the dress was loose enough, I could remove it, I could breathe a little easier. The elven king took the now empty goblet from me and paused as his gaze fell on the few droplets of water trickling down my skin. He moved away without a word, I wasn’t sure if he was coming back or not and I ripped off the dress and the frilly under dress with it before tossing them in a random direction not caring where they landed.

               The cool silken material of my bed sheets felt good against my naked body. I closed my eyes and stretched out enjoying the refreshing feeling of the cool material against my hot skin. It was so relaxing, I felt as if I could drift to sleep at any moment.

               There was a choked sound followed by the sound of a metal goblet clanging to the floor and water splashing near the side door that led to a large washroom. I opened my eyes and turned curiously to see what had happened to find a red faced Thranduil standing in the doorway between my room and the attached washroom with a spilled goblet at his feet.

               “What’s wrong with you?” I asked curiously as I sat up.

               He averted his eyes after a moment and looked to be struggling for composure, “Why are you naked?”

               “I told you I was hot.” I frowned, “Oh, right, this is indecent or something.” I grumbled before rolling my eyes and stretching to my feet and walked over to a small chest where I knew the servants had put extra towels.

               “What are you doing?” He asked as he tried to look anywhere but at me as I boldly walked toward him with the towel in hand.

               “You’re the one making a mess.” I pointed and couldn’t help but laugh as I noticed how red his face was and how intently he was now staring at the ceiling. “You have a son so at some point I feel like you had to have seen a naked woman before…” I giggled.

               “Will you please put clothes on?” He growled.

               “Why? You’re the one who’s uncomfortable so you should change, not me.” I laughed as I moved to mop up the spilled water with the towel.

               “What?”

               “You’re the one uncomfortable with the situation, perhaps it is your mindset that needs changed.” I tried again using different words before looking up at him. His face was still bright red. A worrisome thought crossed my mind, “You HAVE seen a naked woman before, right?”

               He looked down to shoot me a glare before his face if possible, turned a deeper shade of scarlet and he averted his gaze, “Of course I have! We were married!” He snapped as if that was some kind of explanation.

               “Well, we’re going to be married in a few days, does that change things?” I laughed, “Though I guess it is going to be a kind of sham of a marriage, but it should still count, right? Also, wouldn’t it be less embarrassing to see someone you don’t care about naked, because there shouldn’t be any feelings attached to it to be embarrassed about?” I poked at him as I rambled on with questions.

               He reached down and caught me by the arm pulling me to my feet. My heart started to race in my chest at our sudden closeness. A shiver rolled down my spine and I felt goosebumps begin to ripple across my skin as he held me close before ensnaring my gaze with his breathtaking blue eyes that were filled with such an intensity, I felt a small twinge of anxiousness and vulnerability.

               Before I could question him, he draped some kind of material around me and I realized it was his outer layer of fancy robes. How on earth could he stand to wear so many layers? I scowled up at him as he pulled it around me to cover my body. “This does nothing to help the overheating problem.”

               “You can take it off when I leave.” He growled before ushering me back to bed and picking up the fallen goblet. “You appear to be fine, now. Goodnight.” He still sounded flustered as he turned and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning, or perhaps it was closer to afternoon by the time I was finally able to drag myself out of bed. My head was pounding, light was irritating and anything that made a sound just made everything worse. Something was wrong with me. Did someone try to poison me at the banquet last night? Perhaps one of those petty ladies in waiting.

               Glancing around the room in search of a weapon, I frowned. There was none. Ever since I’d arrived here, my weapons had been taken away. I had no idea where they ended up and no one made any mention of them. Giving up with a sigh, I resolved myself. I didn’t need weapons, I was a Feroxi Warrior I could kill just as well with my bare hands. Just as I was about to fly out the door with absolutely no regard for what I was wearing, the door opened.

               The Elven King looked surprised to see me on my feet. His breathtaking blue eyes swept down my frame and I noticed a faint splash of color stain his cheeks as he spotted the robe, he’d placed over me the night before. It was half open revealing a good portion of cleavage. He sighed and reached forward pulling the robe shut around me.

               “Where are you going, little wildling?” He sighed in obvious frustration before placing a hand on my shoulder and spinning about. The sudden spinning motion made me dizzy and I nearly toppled over. If not for his strong hands keeping me upright, I would have fallen.

               “I think I’ve been poisoned, I’m going to find the culprits and make them pay.” I grumbled as he steered me toward my bed.

               “What makes you think you’ve been poisoned? That’s a very serious accusation.” He frowned as he released me from his hold once we’d reached the edge of the bed and I toppled atop it as the dizziness from my earlier spin had yet to wear off.

               “My head hurts, light hurts, sound hurts, it has to be-,”

               Thranduil’s warm laughter filled the room, “I assure you, little wildling, no one poisoned you. This happens when one overindulges in wine and you had quite a lot of it.”

               “Why the hell do people drink that poison?” I snarled only to regret it instantly as my voice rose too high and made my head pound. “Ow.” My body crumpled onto the bed and I furiously pressed the heels of my palms into my temples.

               Thranduil chuckled at this, “Perhaps next time, you’ll listen to me.”

               I shot him a glare.

               He smirked and walked away returning a moment later with a glass of water. “Drink this, it will help.”

               I reluctantly sat up and took the goblet from him before downing the contents in one go.

               “Sleep will also help.” He noted as he took the empty goblet from my hands. Deciding against protesting as my head was still pounding, I flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

               **…**

               A soft knock at my door startled me awake. My head was no longer pounding and I was able to sit up without getting dizzy. I looked to the door curiously, but my guest didn’t let themselves in.

               “My Lady?” Legolas’ voice sounded from the other end of the door in a playful manner.

               “Ack! What did I tell you about calling me that!” I snapped as I scrambled to get out of bed and change out of the robe and into a somewhat breathable garment that gave me a decent range of motion.

               “I heard you over indulged on wine last night and thought this was the best opportunity to get away with it.” He chuckled.

               “That’s a dirty trick! And not going to work in your favor.” I smirked as I finished changing and sprinted for the door. “Prepare for defeat!”

               I heard him move away from the door as I wrenched it open. He was nowhere in sight, he thought he could take advantage of my less than optimal state of being as well as my lack of directional sense in the labyrinth that was Mirkwood Kingdom. I smirked at this, he greatly underestimated his opponent. Channeling the spirit of the bat, one of my smaller markings near my lower back, I heightened my sense of hearing.

               Picking up on his footsteps below, I smirked and channeled the mountain lions’ spirit to increase my agility before darting forward leaping off the ledge. Mirkwood was a labyrinth of various bridges, walkways and spiraling stairs carved into the natural elements within it making it the perfect playground. Executing a spiraling flip, I landed swiftly in a three-point landing in front of the Elven Prince who thought he could outsmart me with his knowledge of the layout of the kingdom.

               Lifting my head, I smirked. I could see the reflection of my glowing eyes in his wide blue eyes. “Now I shall instruct you on why you should never underestimate a Feroxi Warrior.” Using my crouched position, I sprung forward.

               His eyes widened and he hurriedly rolled out of the way looking for an escape before leaping off another ledge crossing over to a bridge several meters away before racing away. That jump was nothing with the help of the mountain lion. I smirked letting him get a head start. The mountain lion always liked a good chase. He looked over his shoulder to see if I was at his heels and slowed thinking I wouldn’t make the jump. I took a few steps forward and flipped off the ledge, landing swiftly in a crouch on the bridge.

               Legolas shook his head and continued running hoping to lose me in the maze that was Mirkwood Kingdom. Channeling the mountain lion, I increased my speed as well as my agility and was able to catch him in no time. He tried various evasive maneuvers in a meager attempt to lose me but with the mountain lion’s spirit guiding me, I was the superior hunter.

               We made a turn and found ourselves at the training grounds. Tauriel was instructing some new guards and looked up as Legolas rolled through their practice arena scrambling to get away from me. “Lord Legolas?”

               I took a running leap and twisted into a flip deciding to put an end to the hunt. Landing swiftly in front of him, I smirked as I stopped channeling the spirit of the mountain lion, “This seems like as fine a place as any to embarrass you in front of your friends, as promised.”

               He barely managed to dodge the swing of my fist, but missed the following knee. While I knew the prince was a skilled fighter, he was severely lacking in hand to hand combat. He relied too much on his bow and blades.

               “I-Ilaria?” Tauriel gasped forgetting, in her surprise, to address me with the stuffy title everyone else did.

               “You rely on your weapons too much.” I pointed trying to turn this into a learning experience as I swung at him again, my fist connecting with his diaphragm with enough force he landed flat on his back several meters away.

               Legolas rolled to his hands and knees with a cough and stared up at me in awe as I stepped toward him and offered him a hand up. “Alright, I admit, I underestimated you.” He smirked. “And what ‘spirit’ were you channeling?”

               “To catch you or to fight you?” I asked with a smile.

               “To fight.”

               “None,” I shrugged. “Care for another lesson?”

               Legolas chuckled though looked thoughtful as if he wanted to ask me something before answering, “Why don’t you use a bow?”

               “I don’t like bows,” I replied with an indifferent shrug of my shoulders.

               “I could teach you in exchang-,” he began.

               “You misunderstand. I said I don’t like bows, not that I cannot use them.” I smirked.  “I prefer to feel each of my strikes hitting my target, it’s much easier to fell them that way and a lot more satisfying.”

               Legolas accepted my response, “Alright, how about another round?”

               “Just you or everyone?” I nodded to the trainees.

               Legolas shook his head, “Now who’s underestimating who?”

               “You’re still underestimating me.” I smirked as I folded my arms in front of my chest, “I’ll even let you all use weapons.”

               Tauriel frowned, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea, you’re getting married in a few days…”

               “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll channel one spirit, your choice of which one.” I looked to Legolas as I prattled off a list of animals.

               He looked thoughtful again, he’d learned his lesson about underestimating me and was now taking me seriously after taking notice of my confidence. If he was smart, he’d try and pick an animal that wouldn’t give me advantages in combat. “The bat.”

               I smiled, “Are you sure?” He picked incorrectly.

               He nodded.

               “Your loss.” I smiled as I went to stand in the middle of the training area. Legolas and the trainees grabbed their weapons and surrounded me. They weren’t even going to strategize. How foolish. “I’ll give you one more advantage to level the playing field.” I smirked as I ripped off a strip of fabric from the sleeve of my dress before tying it over my eyes.

               “You go too far, My Lady.” Legolas goaded me.

               I clenched my fists, “Stop calling me that. Now begin.” None of them made a move to come at me. “Fine, I shall come to you.”

               Channeling the spirit of the bat I could hear each of their heartbeats, I knew where each of them was located. Every shift in movement, every tightening clench around the hilt of their weapon I could hear it all perfectly. The bat was one of the worst animals he could have chosen. It was impossible to get a sneak attack when I channeled the bat spirit. I lunged at the nearest trainee, from the sound of his grip I knew he was using a spear and forced him into close range knowing he wouldn’t be able to maneuver with his spear.

               His spear broke easily in my grip and with a powerful kick to his gut, he was sent flying. Taking advantage of my moment of distraction, two of the other trainees lunged. I smiled, they weren’t even trying to quiet their movements, not that it would help them. Flipping out of the way of the first, I caught the spear of the second snapping it in half as I grasped it in my hand halting his advance.

               Legolas rushed me from behind. He was much quieter than the others. Had I not been channeling the bat I don’t think even with my naturally heightened hearing I’d be able to hear him. It was impressive. He moved quieter than many of my tribe. His tightening grip revealed that he was holding a long knife. I spun about to catch his arm when I heard a familiar heartbeat approaching, The Elven King.

               Momentarily caught off guard I dodged too late and felt the blade nick the side of my neck. Before Legolas had a chance to react, I caught his wrist in one hand and the front of his shirt in the other and hurled him away from me. I ripped the blindfold off to see all the trainees lying on the ground from my assault, Legolas staggering to his feet and a very displeased looking Elven King standing at the edge of the ring. He wasn’t alone; Gandalf, The White Wizard and Lord Elrond were at his side looking at the scene in awe.

               “What’s the meaning of all this?” He asked coolly his gaze lingering on the blood dripping from my neck before shifting to all of his incapacitated guards and Legolas struggling to get to his feet after my unnecessary show of strength. It was an instinctive reaction to getting cut, I hoped I hadn’t hurt him.

               “Fun?” I smiled ruefully.

               Thranduil frowned at this.

               Legolas shook his head in silent laughter as he rubbed his aching shoulder from my toss. “She was merely demonstrating some areas of combat we could improve on.”

               Thranduil didn’t look pleased, “And you two running around the palace startling the staff and guests?” Someone must have informed him of our earlier game of cat and mouse.

               “Oh right…I don’t think I’ve thoroughly embarrassed you enough for that.” I turned on Legolas with a glare.

               “Lesson learned…Lady Ilaria…”

               “Obviously not!” I lunged but halted as a hand clapped down on my shoulder from behind. The Elven King was not amused.

               He placed his other hand on my opposite shoulder as if he could sense I was going to try and break from his hold. How the hell was he so strong?! I couldn’t break from his hold and he didn’t even seem to be trying.

               “I expect you to know better.” He gave Legolas a disapproving look before steering me away without another word.

               Rather than steering me to my room like I’d expected he took me to his private study. “Is there a law against having fun?” I frowned as he sat me at one of the chairs at his desk before retrieving a basin with some warm water and a clean cloth.

               “There isn’t.” He replied tonelessly as he dipped the cloth in the warm liquid before applying it to my neck.

               I swatted him away, “It’s fine, its hardly even a scratch.”

               “What were you doing?” he asked.

               “Helping your son realize he could improve upon his skills and that he relies too much on weapons in combat.” I shrugged before looking at him.

               “That’s not your place.” He frowned.

               “No, you’re right, according to you my place is to sit here, take secret lovers, and be seen but not heard.” I scowled at him.

               He chuckled at this, which wasn’t what I was expecting, “Yes but you don’t take orders very well and I hear you quite a lot.” His breathtaking blue eyes searched my face for some kind of reaction before he continued, “Perhaps we should revisit the terms we discussed at that time…”

               “Discussed?” I scoffed, “you just barked orders at me until I threw a drink in your face.”

               He pursed his lips together in a frown but there was amusement dancing in his eyes, “You did…and I don’t believe you’ve been properly reprimanded for that.”

               I smirked at this, “good luck with that. It won’t work out well for you.” There was a challenge in my voice.

               He chuckled, “you’re probably right, you do seem to be more trouble than you’re worth.” Elegantly he moved around the desk before taking a seat in his high-backed chair, just like our first real meeting. “Shall we discuss the terms of our marriage?”

               I folded my arms across my chest, “Is it going to be a discussion or are you just going to bark more orders at me?”

               He smiled, “I’m listening.”

               “Huh?!” I almost fell out of my chair.

               “Name your terms.”

               I sighed and thought for a moment, what kind of terms? “You’re not allowed to drug me ever again.” His smile grew and amusement danced in his bright blue eyes but he motioned for me to continue. “You have to teach me how to get around this stupid maze.” Laughter glittered in his eyes but he sat quietly waiting for me to continue with my demands. “Tauriel doesn’t have to address me with a stupid title…I don’t want any stupid ladies in waiting…”

               He chuckled aloud at this as I fell quiet trying to think, “Anything else?”

               A small faraway smile twisted onto my lips as one of the very few memories from when my mother was still alive played in my mind’s eye. Father would bring her a single flower on the night of every New Moon. “I want you to bring me a flower on every New Moon.”

               He looked to me curiously, “Why?”

               I felt my face redden, “I don’t know, it was something my dad did for my mom…”

               “Counter offer.” He smirked, “I won’t drug you again unless you are being a terrible patient and I deem it absolutely necessary…you can pick your ladies in waiting through interviews if you wish but you will still have them as it is proper…I agree to everything else…any objections or other terms?”

               “I still don’t like it, but I guess it will do.” I huffed. “What about my people?”

               “Those terms have already been discussed and agreed upon with your chief…we’re only discussing our union.” He said simply. “Any other terms?”

               “I want my weapons back.”

               “No.” He smirked, “Anything else?”

               “What?!” I snarled.

               “They were poorly crafted, I will have better ones crafted for you.” He said simply, “Any other terms, little wildling?”

               I shook my head.

               “I shall withdraw all of my previous terms…or orders as you call them.” He smirked, “You may have free reign to do as you wish in the kingdom so long as you run it by me first… I would also like for you to learn to read and write, I shall have someone teach you. You will also learn proper etiquette, whether you use it is entirely up to you.”

               Counter offer,” I smirked and he inclined a brow, “YOU teach me.”

               “Why?” he asked with a sigh.

               “You’re the one that wants me to learn, no sense in making me mad at someone else who’s forced to do your bidding.” I shrugged.

               He chuckled at this. “Very well.”

               “Is that all?” I asked feeling nervous for some reason. We were having an actual conversation and he was being nice. It was weird.

               “Do you have any questions about the wedding?”

               “I imagine I have to wear an annoying dress.” I scowled.

               “Yes, you do.”

               “I’m not wearing shoes.” I huffed.

               “Fine,” he chuckled.

               My face reddened as a thought crossed my mind, “If this is a fake marriage…do we still have to…?” I didn’t know how to phrase it without worrying that my face might catch fire. If this wasn’t going to be a real marriage, did we still have to take part in the expected wedding night rituals?

               Thranduil caught my train of thought, “It still needs to be an official marriage…”

               “Oh.” I looked away from him staring intently at the floor trying to find nonexistent spots to draw my attention to. My face felt warm.

               “The fearless wildling can be embarrassed after all.” He chuckled but his voice sounded somewhat tense.

               I chanced a glance upward and thought I saw a slight splash of color on his cheeks, was he nervous too? Why would he be? He had a child he had to have experience in the matter.

               “For someone who walks around indecently without a care, I find it amusing that this topic makes you act so shy and modest.” He smirked.

               I rolled my eyes at this, “They’re completely different matters.” My face was so hot the air around me felt cold.

               Thranduil decided against teasing me further, “Another thing, little wildling. I presume this arrived for you.” He picked up a covered cage from behind his desk and set it on the desk in front of me before pulling the cover away.

               There was an irate looking hawk inside the cage. I scowled at the Elven King and wrenched the cage open. The hawk soared out of the cage letting out an enraged shriek and dove toward the Elven King.

               “Des!” I called out the order exuding my influence over the hawk.

               It let out a squawk of protest but obeyed my command and swerved, rather than clawing at the Elven King with its sharp talons, it clipped him on the cheek with one of its wings before flying over to sit atop my knee. Thranduil looked to the hawk sitting on my leg with a scowl.

               “They’re not meant to be caged.” I grumbled at him before turning to meet the hawk’s gaze. My eyes began to glow and I felt the mark on my back where the hawk was etched into my skin begin to tingle as I opened my mind to it.

               It’s thoughts and memories penetrated my mind. My father had given it a message, saying they would arrive by nightfall tomorrow to attend the wedding. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I received the hawk’s message. I gave it an affectionate pat smoothing down the few feathers that had become ruffled from his containment.

               “Gratia.” I gave the hawk a gentle peck atop its head and held out my arm so it would hop on. It turned its gaze on Thranduil before stepping onto my arm sweeping its feathers in a dismissive fashion causing me to laugh. “He really despises you.”

               “I gathered, what message did he have?”

               “My father will be here tomorrow night.” I got to my feet but paused as I realized I still didn’t know the way to get out of the palace. Turning my hazel eyes to the Elven King he smirked as he realized my dilemma.

               “Need something, little wildling?”

               “If I say one word, this hawk will be more than happy to tear your eyes out.” I threatened him not liking the smug look on his face or him thinking I was helpless.

               “Then I guess you’ll never find your way around.” He didn’t seem the slightest bit phased by my threat. “If you want something, little wildling, all you have to do is ask.”

               I clenched my fists. “Help me…”

               “What was that?”

               I grit my teeth, “Please help me…”

               “Sorry, little wildling, I’m not sure I’m hearing you properly.” He wanted me to address him properly.

               I bowed my head in defeat, “Please help me, Thranduil.”

               I thought I heard a muted choking sound and glanced up. His cheeks had reddened again. He got to his feet without a word and led the way. Was that still, not right? If he didn’t want me to call him by his name, he shouldn’t have said I could when we were alone.


	12. Chapter 12

The Kingdom seemed like it was in turmoil to me though Tauriel and Legolas laughed and assured me it was all excited chaos for the upcoming wedding. There were people running about everywhere carrying different things all across the palace. Servants kept coming up to me with trivial questions bringing me pieces of fabric that all looked exactly the same asking which I liked better. Every time I told them to leave me alone and bother the King, they’d inform me Thranduil had sent them to me specifically. I was starting to think he was doing it on purpose to annoy me with drab things I didn’t understand. Though all the nonsense he sent to me seemed like stuff that couldn’t really mess anything up so he was probably making all the ‘big’ decisions himself and sending the trivial matters to me so I felt involved.

               The day before the wedding and the day my father and some of my kin were to arrive, I’d gotten so annoyed with the servants’ nonstop questions, I went into hiding. Masking my presence, I snuck down to Enoch’s paddock and hid myself in the small stretch of artificial forest within the illusory terrain. I scaled one of the trees and flattened myself atop one of the branches. Enoch laid beneath the tree snoozing, comforted by my presence as I was comforted by his. I could breathe a little easier and hear myself think in the quiet paddock away from the hustle and bustle of the palace.

               Not long after I’d allowed myself to drift off to sleep, I felt the tree begin to shake and tumbled off my branch with an unflattering squeal. I landed face up in a pair of outstretched arms and stared wide eyed up at my rescuer. The Elven King’s bright blue eyes danced with amusement.

               “I thought the Feroxi were much better climbers than their cousins of Mirkwood.” He goaded me.

               “Sh-shut up!” I snapped and attempted to shove out of his hold but found him immovable. “Let go!”

               “All of the servants I sent to you reported back that they could not find you.” He pointed with a faint smirk.

               “I didn’t want to be found.” I grumbled in annoyance, “and I’m not allowed to leave the palace, not like I could find my way out if I tried.” I huffed.

               Thranduil’s lips twitched as if he were trying to fight off a smile. “You are allowed to leave the palace, with an escort.” He corrected me, “and I shall escort you, now. It seems your tribesmen have crossed our borders; they should be arriving soon.”

               My eyes lit up at this, “really?!”

               He nodded.

               “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” I squirmed in an attempt to break from his hold once again, to no avail.

               Thranduil shook his head at this, “is that how you should speak to your King?”

               “You’re not my king, yet.” I frowned and felt a strange fluttering sensation in my chest as he chuckled at my defiance.

               “Shall I leave you behind and greet them myself?” He asked me with a sly smile.

               “No!”

               He chuckled again and my face reddened. “Then let us be on our way.” He set me on my feet and turned on his heel leading the way. I ran to keep up with his long strides.

               We passed many servants carrying cloths, chairs, flowers and all sorts of other fancy things in preparation for the wedding. Seeing them scrambling about setting things up and decorating the halls made me feel strangely nervous. Now that it was a day away and things were in motion it felt too real and I was reminded of how terrified I was about the wedding night.

               Thranduil led me to the main gate we’d entered when I’d first arrived in Mirkwood. Gandalf was there along with the members of the council, Legolas and Tauriel. As we drew near the gate, I spotted a small caravan approaching with some of my kin. My father was at the front of the caravan. My eyes began to glow as I channeled the hawk increasing my range of vision. I was able to see the features of his face from this distance. I couldn’t keep the big grin off my face.

               “Da!” I took off at a run before anyone could try to stop me. The stupid dress I had to wear was slowing me down.

               I saw my father’s face break into a grin of his own and he ran toward me. He caught me in his arms, lifting me off my feet. We embraced each other and my heart swelled. I’d missed my father and judging on how tight he was squeezing me; he’d missed me too.

               “Are you alright, little Ila? Are they treating you well?” He breathed softly into my ear.

               “I’m alright, Da. They’re pretty stuffy but it’s not too bad, here.” I replied with a smile.

               He held me at an arm’s length away and looked me over, “you’re dressing like them now.” There was a smile in his voice, “it suits you.”

               “No, it doesn’t.” I grumbled embarrassed as he draped his arm across my shoulders and walked with me toward the gate.

               My father smiled down at me. “You look happier than I had expected, that makes me feel better. I was prepared to fight and steal you away if you didn’t look well.” There was an intensity in his gaze as he said this and I knew he was serious. He’d have fought all the Mirkwood elves to steal me away if I were unhappy.

               We stopped at the gate and were greeted with a warm yet stiff reception. There were half hearted bows from everyone. Tauriel had a genuine smile and looked overjoyed to meet my father and my tribesmen. Thranduil was polite yet still somewhat stiff and stoic as he received everyone. His gaze followed me as I greeted my tribesmen with bright smiles.

               “You’ve turned into one of them, huh?” One of my old subordinates teased me with a smile as he hooked his thick arm around my neck. His long dark hair was in thick dreads held back by a leather band. His bright gold eyes were dancing with amusement.

               “Don’t be fooled by the dress, Risnar.” I smirked as I dropped my center of gravity throwing him off balance and punched him swiftly in the kidney causing him to take a knee as he doubled over with a gasp. “I’ll always be a warrior.”

               He attempted to tighten his grip. I bowed forward slipping from his hold and caught his wrist in my hand. I twisted his arm behind his back and smirked as he let out a loud roar of pain.

               “Life, girl, I give!” he wailed causing the rest of the tribesmen that had accompanied my father to laugh heartily. My father was loudest of all of them, beaming with pride.

               I smiled and released him from my hold. My smile faltered as I spotted the frown Thranduil was sporting. Surely, he’d inform me later that my behavior was deplorable and instruct me in how a proper Mirkwood lady would conduct herself.  His breathtaking blue eyes flicked in my direction and my heart skipped a beat as he held my gaze.

               Tauriel volunteered to show my tribesmen where they’d be staying so they could retire after their long journey. The council members and the wizards all went to discuss council matters and I found myself left alone with Legolas. He offered me his arm with a smile and I reluctantly placed my hand on his arm and allowed him to lead me through the kingdom.

               As I still had no idea where anything was, I was completely at his mercy. Legolas walked me to the larger banquet hall where the reception after the wedding was to be held. Servants were bustling about in a hurry setting up floral arrangements and organizing all the seating. My stomach twisted into nervous knots as I watched the servants scurrying to make everything perfect.

               “You alright?” He asked me curiously, I must have revealed something on my face.

               I nodded but didn’t trust my voice enough to speak.

               Legolas frowned slightly, “nervous?”

               “What?! No!” My voice went up an octave causing him to chuckle. My stomach was twisting into unpleasant knots as I thought about the wedding ahead.

               “You look a little pale.” Legolas looked worried.

               “I think I want to lay down for a bit.” I replied softly.

               Legolas nodded, “alright, I’ll take you to your room.” He led the way and I followed after him slowly. Once we reached my room he hesitated. “Do you want me to send for anyone or anything?”

               I shook my head. “No. Thanks for getting me here.” I escaped into my room without another word.

               My hands were shaking as I slowly crossed the room and dropped onto my bed feeling a little nauseous. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against the cool silky bedding trying to calm my nerves. Taking a few deep breaths, I drifted into a restless sleep.

               I woke with a start as I heard a soft knock at my door. The door opened and I sat up abruptly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Thranduil stepped into my room, his breathtaking blue eyes were filled with concern.

               “Did you have a bad dream?” He asked curiously as he shut the door behind him.

               I shook my head. My gaze drifted to his hand and the single starlight bloom in his grasp. “What’s that?”

               Thranduil smiled, “it’s a New Moon tonight.” He extended the starlight bloom to me.

               My cheeks flushed scarlet, I had no idea, it had been awhile since I’d been under the stars. “Th-thanks.” I accepted the bloom with a shy smile.

               “Why do you look scared, little wildling?” He asked me curiously as he sat beside me on the bed.

               “I’m a Feroxi Warrior I’m not scared of anything.” I scoffed stubbornly and looked away from him to the delicate bloom in my hand.

               Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching toward me. My body instantly jerked away from him as he made an attempt to brush aside one of my pale dreads that had fallen into my face. He chuckled softly

               “Ah, so you’re afraid of me, is that it?” He smirked.

               “No.” My face felt hot to the touch and I knew it had to be a bright shade of red. I turned away from him and made a move to get up so I could place the bloom in some water.

               His hand encircled my wrist as I stood up. My skin turned hot beneath his touch, it felt like fire ignited inside of me anywhere our skin made contact. My heart leapt into my throat and I choked on a gasp.

               Thranduil looked amused by my reaction, “ah, I see. I forget how young and naïve you are, little wildling.”

               I glared at him.

               “You’re so fierce most of the time, I forget you’re still a child.” He smirked.

               I tried to wrench my wrist free from his grip, but he was too strong. “Let go.” I demanded.

               “Would it put your mind at ease if we talked about it?” He chuckled; he was having way too much fun teasing me.

               “…no…”

               His smirk grew, “what if we practiced?”

               An unflattering girlish squeak escaped me, “no!”

               Thranduil laughed at this. It was a warm rich sound that instantly put me a little more at ease. I relaxed and allowed him to pull me back to sit beside him on the bed. “Sorry, little wildling, I couldn’t resist teasing you, it’s rare to see you so vulnerable.”

               “I’m not vulnerable.” I retorted stubbornly as I folded my arms in front of me flexing my revealed biceps.

               Thranduil shook his head in silent laughter, “are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

               I bit my lip as I pondered it for a moment, “where will we-…” I cut off unable to finish the question.

               Thranduil looked like he wanted to tease me more but thought better of it, “my chambers.”

               “Is someone going to help me find my room after?” I frowned.

               Thranduil smiled and my heart fluttered in my chest, “no, you’ll stay with me for the night and probably the next few nights until all of our guests depart.”

               I nodded my understanding.

               He got to his feet and released my wrist from his hold, “get some rest, little wildling. We have a big day ahead of us.” He gently swept the stray pale dread out of my face, “goodnight, Ilaria.”

               My heart skipped a beat as he said my name, “goodnight Thranduil.”


	13. Chapter 13

My stomach was twisting into nervous knots threatening to expel the contents of my stomach, which consisted of two bites of my breakfast. I was too anxious to eat much more than that. Several ladies in waiting had shown up in the morning to help me. I’d never seen any of them before and they were all much nicer than the other two ladies in waiting. I hadn’t seen them since the night I’d overindulged in wine.

               The new ladies in waiting were polite. They were all smiles as they soaked me in a tub and lathered floral scented oils onto my skin and even in my thick matted dreads. None of them tried to fix my hair, one of them had even complimented it and suggested it be a new trend within the palace. I wasn’t sure if I liked them yet but they were an improvement. I still wasn’t a fan of people waiting on me and doing things for me that I was completely capable of doing on my own.  After getting washed, my naked body was draped in loose silk robes that felt good against my skin. We stayed in my chambers to get ready for the wedding while the rest of the palace was in an uproar rushing to finish getting everything set up.

               My new ladies in waiting tried to pamper me. I had a feeling they could tell how nervous I was, my hands were trembling so I tucked them under my legs. I tried to focus on the happy chatter of my new ladies in waiting but my mind was elsewhere. I couldn’t stop thinking about the wedding night, and what was to come after. Feeling vulnerable and scared, I wished for my mother. If only she were alive, she could have prepared me for this.

               “Lady Ilaria?” The most talkative of my ladies in waiting, a woman with long dark brown hair that she wore pulled up in a tight braid that wrapped around her head, gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She was the only one to introduce herself to me, her name was Ailith.

               My eyes were a little misty as I thought of my mother. I tried to shake myself out of it and offer them all a reassuring smile. None of them seemed to buy it. Ailith gave my shoulder another squeeze.

               Before I knew it, the day was gone and I was being fawned over and stuffed into a dress that seemed to be made of pure woven starlight. Though I hated dresses, I had to admit the starlight wedding gown was beautiful and surprisingly comfortable. The mesh material of the sleeves seemed to split open to let my arms be free so I didn’t feel as restricted and tapered back off at the wrist. There were glittering gems of pure dazzling light woven into the bodice and a few smaller yet still bright gems spattered on the skirt and mesh moonbeam material of the sleeves. A tiara of the same starlight gems was placed atop my head and woven into the complicated updo the handmaidens had miraculously pulled my dreads into. The tiara looked like a crown of leaves and twigs molded out of the stars and had a single teal gem in the center that was larger than the other starlight gems. The dress was low enough to reveal the tribal dots adorning my chest to display my prowess as a Feroxi warrior.

               Once I was dressed, I smiled faintly to myself as I realized none of my ladies in waiting had offered me shoes. Thranduil must have remembered and told them to leave it alone. I took one look at my reflection and frowned; I didn’t look like myself. I looked like a pretty painted Mirkwood elf. I felt out of place and vulnerable in the beautiful gown. There was a soft knock on the door. My stomach twisted into nervous knots as I realized it was time. There was no turning back now, it was time to marry the Elven King of Mirkwood.

               My father stepped into my room and paused as he looked at me. He smiled. Amusement danced in his deep-sea green eyes as he took one look at the expression on my face. Glancing at my ladies in waiting he smirked and addressed me in our native tongue knowing none of them would understand, “as lovely as you look, my little spitfire, it doesn’t suit you.”

               I replied back in our dialect, “I’d rather be wearing armor.” I grumbled.

               My father let out a deep heartwarming laugh that instantly brought a smile to my lips as all my ladies in waiting jumped at the sudden loud sound. “Might I suggest an alternative.” He motioned for someone to follow him into the room.

               Two of the female warriors who used to serve under me stepped into the room carrying a box between them. They both took one look at me and cracked into huge grins while trying to stifle their laughter.

               “King Thranduil should know who he’s marrying.” My father spoke in the common tongue with a smirk before stepping out of the room.

               My ladies in waiting looked confused.

               “Lady Ilaria?” Ailith looked to me curiously as the two warriors opened the box and a smile lit up my face.

               “I think we can manage it from here… thank you.” I bowed my head politely to the ladies.

               Ailith looked to the box and chuckled, “best if we’re not part of this.” She giggled and ushered the other ladies in waiting out of the room, “we saw nothing and you were perfect when we left.” She winked at me before taking her leave. I liked her.

               I scrambled to get out of all the pretty things and shake out my dreads from the uncomfortable updo it had been pinned in. Careful not to ruin the dress as I peeled it off, I gently set it on a chaise lounge in the center of the room before running to the box with a bright smile. Inside was a dress of sorts made from white leathers and snowy white pelts. It was knee length and sleeveless giving me plenty of freedom to move. There were white leather bracers to put over my shins and forearms. I left my dreads wild and untamable falling down my back.  There was a small crown made of polished white horns. At the bottom of the box was a small jar with the teal clay we often used as war paint. I couldn’t help but smile as I scooped some onto my finger and drew a line across my face and a small line beneath my bottom lip down my chin.

               I chanced a glance in the mirror and felt my heart leap with joy. For the first time, in a long time, I looked like myself again. A smile tugged at my lips and confidence burned in my gaze. I felt much less vulnerable and anxious about the night hiding behind my warpaint.

               Now, I was ready.

               The door opened and my father stepped in. His eyes looked somewhat misty as he smiled at me, “there’s my little Ila, all grown up.” He offered me his arm, “ready?”

               I nodded, “now, I’m ready for anything.”

               He smiled and tucked my arm into his.

               A servant was lying in wait to lead us to where the ceremony would take place. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he took one look at me before he turned white as a sheet thinking Thranduil would punish him for my change in attire as it surely wasn’t appropriate for a royal wedding.

               “L-Lady I-Ilaria, are you sure that’s the gown you should be wearing?” He squeaked.

               “It is.” I smiled.

               The servant seemed to pale more at this but reluctantly led the way.

               As we drew nearer to the ceremony location, I could hear the soft delicate sounds of music. It was dainty pretty music. My father grimaced as we drew nearer and nodded to one of The Feroxi as we approached. It was a signal of some kind.

               I looked to my father curiously and he grinned at me. We found ourselves somewhere deep in the labyrinth that was Mirkwood. The hall opened into what looked like a sacred clearing in the forest. There were beautiful ancient trees, the sky was open above revealing the stars and moon. There were natural starlight blooms growing all around the little sliver of paradise tucked within Mirkwood Kingdom.

               A voice from within the sacred wood announced my arrival and bid everyone to rise for the bride. As My father and I stepped into the room the sound of heavy war drums overpowered the beautiful delicate music, playing a wedding march fit for a warrior.

               We stepped into the room. Some of the guests were too startled by the sudden drums to be startled by my appearance, those who had recovered from the drums gasped at my appearance. I could see Tauriel grinning from ear to ear, she was enjoying every minute of this, the heavy drums and my warrior wedding getup. Legolas was shaking his head in silent laughter before applauding me quietly.

               My Feroxi kin were whooping and howling like a bunch of wild animals, startling some of the other guests. It was a Feroxi custom to cheer in this manner though our Mirkwood cousins seemed quite distressed by it. Hesitantly I looked straight ahead to where King Thranduil was standing beneath the largest tree that’s bark looked to be made of moonlight. His bright blue eyes were wide and for a moment I thought he’d be furious before I noticed a faint trace of amusement dancing in his eyes.

               He managed to keep a straight face as my father marched me down the aisle. My heart stuttered in my chest as I held his gaze. He looked as if he’d stepped out of a dream in fancy grey robes littered with random glimmers of starlight gems. It would have complimented the pretty gown I was supposed to wear really well. The drums and all the whooping came to a stop as my father paused before King Thranduil. He offered him a polite bow as was customary before turning to kiss me on the cheek.

               “I wish you happiness, my little Ila.” He breathed tenderly before handing me off to King Thranduil.

               My heart skipped a beat as Thranduil wrapped an arm around me to escort me to the altar where we were to be wed. He leaned into me as he promenaded me to the altar and I felt a chill run down my spine as his lips faintly brushed the pointed tip of my ear. A gasp hitched in my throat as he whispered so softly, only I could hear, “you’re full of surprises, little wildling.” His hot breath tickled my ear and made me feel weak at the knees.

               “You should remember that.” I managed to reply steadily despite my racing heartbeat.

               His lips pulled into a ghost of a smile before he turned serious once more as we reached the altar. We exchanged vows beneath the moon, stars and the sacred tree of light. After our vows were said and we were pronounced, husband and wife and I was crowned as Queen of Mirkwood, everyone erupted into cheers and applause.

               As everyone cheered, I jumped as I felt Thranduil’s hand on my waist. He turned me subtly so I was facing him before sealing our union with a kiss. His lips captured mine, soft and gentle at first before turning somewhat rough and almost needy. His kiss made my head spin and I threw my arms around his neck to keep from losing my balance and melted into his kiss. Though the cheering had gotten louder, I couldn’t hear or see anything but him as he stole my breath away.

               “Shall we, my queen?” He looked to me with a faint smirk as he broke the kiss leaving me breathless and wanting more.

               My cheeks reddened at his words and I looked to him curiously, “w-what?” I still hadn’t regulated my breathing and my heart felt like it was going to catapult out of my chest at any moment.

               “The reception feast.” He chuckled realizing I’d grown nervous thinking he meant we were already retreating to consummate our marriage.

               I nodded and placed my hand in his only to let out a soft gasp as he pulled me toward him before sweeping me off my feet. There was another chorus of cheers as he carried me away from the altar, back down the aisle from where I had made my entrance and away to the banquet hall where the feast and reception were being held.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LEMON** (That means there be smut ahead...yonder...below???) So if you're not interested in that then I suggest you stop reading after they leave the party ;)

My kin were much rowdier in their celebrating. Two fights had already broken out. It was all in good fun, but the other guests seemed a little on edge at the display of violence. I just wanted to join the fray but had a feeling, from the tight grip Thranduil was keeping on my hand under the table, it would be frowned upon. Resisting the urge to tear away from him, I stayed seated in the ridiculous high-backed chairs on the raised platform where we were seated at the head of the dining hall for all the guests to see.

               The guests indulged in the foul bitter dark liquid I’d come to know as wine. A servant poured me a glass and I stared at it warily not wanting a repeat of the last time. Thranduil’s lips twitched as he fought off a smile. He reached over and swiped the goblet from in front of me and placed it in front of him. I cast him a sideways glance. My face grew hot as I noticed his lips twitch again as a small sideways smirk twisted onto his lips.

               After we were visited by many stuffy elves and presented with gifts I didn’t particularly care for or have any interest in, there was a grand feast. More guests approached our table throughout the meal to offer us congratulations and present us with more gifts. There was a lot of jewels and other things I saw no use for. Thranduil accepted all of their pretty words and elaborate gifts with a polite smile, a graceful bow of his head and silken words of his own. It was somewhat mesmerizing to see him being so regal but it also made me feel like I was lacking somehow, so I kept my mouth shut and my head down letting him do all the talking.

               Once the feast was over many of the guests moved to a cleared space in the floor as pretty music filtered through the room. I watched them begin to dance and frowned at the slow stiff elegant movements of their dance. Thranduil noticed my sour expression and turned to me curiously.

               “Do you not know how to dance?” He asked.

               “You call that dancing?” I scoffed under my breath so no one else would hear.

               His lips twitched as he tried to fight off another smile. “Dare I ask?” He sighed and rubbed his temples before turning to me with a small patronizing smile, “alright, little wildling, how do your people dance?”

               I didn’t like that he seemed to be looking down on me and turned to him with a smirk, “I can show you.”

               His lips pressed into a thin frown, “I’m certain it will be inappropriate.”

               I felt something bubble up inside of me. He was trying to tell me no and for some reason my brain was telling me it was a challenge and I had to rise to the challenge. Thranduil’s bright blue eyes filled with warning as I prepared to push away from the table. I smirked and pushed away from the table. I felt the brush of his fingers on my wrist as he tried to stop me but I’d moved too quickly.

               A victorious smile coiled on my lips as I moved away from him and made my way to where my kin were gathered receiving many wary looks from the stuffy guests. My father greeted me with a smile. Some of my old scouting party tried to sneak attack me for fun. I sensed them both lunging for me simultaneously and grinned as I reached out catching them both by the wrist. With a swift tug, I wrenched them both toward me using their momentum against them and took a step back as I released them causing them to smack into one another.

               The rest of my kin howled with laughter earning even more looks from the stuffy wedding guests. “What are you doing, Ila?” My father asked me as he stretched to his feet and draped his arm across my shoulders.

               “Our stuffy cousins call that dancing.” I jerked my head in the direction of the beautiful couples gliding stiffly across the floor.

               “I was wondering what they were doing.” One of my old sparring buddies cackled.

               “Should we show them how the Feroxi celebrate?” My father asked with a smirk and gave a nod to someone I couldn’t see.

               In moments the soft tinkling music was drowned out by pounding drums, reed flutes and pan flutes. The guests looked around nervously as one of the Feroxi Tribe let out a loud cry that bordered on a wolf like howl. Every other Feroxi, myself included, answered the call with a howl of our own. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Thranduil watching me with a disapproving look.

               The Feroxi men pounded on their chests with their fists and let out another cry before finding a partner and heading to the now empty floor as the stiff dancers scurried away at the loud roar of the drums. Startled by the pounding drums, many of the stuffy guests scattered out of the way as my kin took over the empty space in the middle of the giant banquet hall. My hazel eyes drifted back to the platform where the highbacked chairs sat. King Thranduil was watching me closely. My heart skittered in my chest beneath his intense gaze before I smirked softly to myself and ran to join my kin.

               Our stuffy cousins moved so stiffly when they danced, they kept to the same pace pretending to imitate water like the flow of a gentle stream but their movements weren’t fluid enough. Water moved at different paces, sometimes it was fast and raging other times it was slow and gentle. The Feroxi danced like water, we told a story through our dances. Many were about war and were at a very fast pace with lots of jumps, spins, twists, turns, flips and even some battle cries.

               The rest of the banquet hall watched our wild display warily. Occasionally I spotted a smiling face enjoying our performance but most faces I saw looked nervous, scared or disgusted. I felt Thranduil’s intense gaze follow me as I fluidly danced across the floor moving in time with the beating drums. I couldn’t help but laugh surrounded by my kin in a dancing frenzy swaying and moving in time to the beat of the war drums. Our dance was bolder than the dance of our cousins who danced as one with their partners. There were many more solo parts in our dance so everyone could be free. As the drums slowed, we all let out a battle cry and the tempo changed once more to something faster than before. I flipped gracefully in the air over the heads of my kin landing swiftly on the outside of the circle.

               A strong hand caught me by the wrist before I could join back in. I turned to see who had caught me only to feel my heart slam against my ribs as I spotted the elven king staring at me with frown lines creasing his brow. His lips were pressed into a thin line. His eyes made my heart skip a beat in my chest, his gaze was so fierce. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my skin beneath his grip ignited as if it were on fire. Before I could say anything, he was pulling me away.

               My heart thundered in my chest and I felt suddenly vulnerable beneath his piercing gaze. His grip on my wrist was unbreakable. He kept a firm hold on me and pulled me away from my whooping and flailing kin. I chanced a glance over my shoulder as he pulled me away not seeming the slightest bit hindered by my attempts to resist him and plant my feet firmly on the floor trying to slow him. I saw the other stuffy elves bowing to us as he pulled me away, bidding us a respectful farewell. My pulse quickened as I realized what came next and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

               “L-let go.” My voice came out in a desperate whisper once we’d exited the banquet hall and were alone near the stairs, he’d carried me up once before to take me to my room when I’d overindulged on wine.

               He gave a brief pause and cast a glance my way. His lips twitched as if he were trying to fight off a smile. He wrenched me forward before releasing me from his hold. I stumbled forward a few paces and let out a gasp as he effortlessly swept me off my feet and cradled me in his arms.

               “Th-Thranduil?” My voice trembled as I was suddenly overcome with apprehension at what was to come.

               He carried me up the spiraling stairs. We didn’t run across any servants or guests on our way. The palace seemed almost eerily still though I could faintly hear the sounds of the guests still having a marvelous time at the banquet we’d left. My tribe was still having a merry time from the sounds of the pounding drums and their distant whoops. As we drew further away the sounds of merriment began to fade. Before long I couldn’t hear them at all.

               Thranduil stopped at a grand arching door that appeared to be painted in starlight. I recognized it as the door to his private chambers and felt my heart stutter in my chest, beating rapidly and unsteadily as my stomach began to twist into unpleasant knots. He shifted his grip on me, balancing me against him with one arm and reached out to open the door.

               The heavy door fell shut behind us with a slam that made me feel sick with dread.  He gently set me down atop the giant bed. My heart thundered in my chest. I inched away from him scooting back on the bed as I was overcome with panic. The Elven King seemed amused by my retreat and chuckled softly as he took a step away from the bed. He removed the crown from atop his head and set it atop a silken pillow sitting atop a white oak table along the wall next to the door leading to his private office. My heart beat quickened as he turned his piercing blue eyes on me trembling atop the bed.

               “There’s no need to look so scared, little Wildling.” Thranduil spoke in a soothing voice as he moved gracefully toward the bed.

               “I’m a Feroxi Warrior, I’m not scared of anything.” I snapped back at him hoping my voice wouldn’t betray me.

               Thranduil smiled and reached forward gripping one of my ankles in his hand. He dragged me toward him effortlessly. I let out a yelp as I was wrenched to the edge of the bed. “Today you are the Queen of Mirkwood.”

               My heart skipped a beat.

               “The Queen of Mirkwood is allowed to be afraid of anything she likes, so long as she confides in her King.”

               “I’m not afraid.” I protested stubbornly.

               Thranduil leaned forward his long silken star spun hair curtaining us. He reached forward, his fingers deftly sweeping beneath my chin. A shiver rolled down my spine as he tilted my face upward. My eyes were naturally drawn by his breathtaking gaze. I found myself ensnared by those bright blue eyes. Time seemed to come to a standstill as I got lost in his eyes. My heart pounded in my chest beating like war drums as he drew nearer.

               “You’re shaking.” His voice sounded breathier than normal.

               “A-am not.” I tried to keep my voice steady in a low growl, but it wavered, giving me away.

               A small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. He released his hold on my chin and reached up removing the crown of polished white horns from atop my head before going to set it down next to his crown. This was it.

               With trembling fingers, I slowly began unfastening the bracers around my shins and forearms. My pulse quickened as I moved on to the dress and worked to unfasten the bindings. I slipped out of the pelt and leather dress as Thranduil turned around. His eyes widened and I saw a faint splash of color claim his cheeks as he looked at my now naked body. I felt my skin flush with heat beneath his gaze.

               He paused and looked as if he had to take a moment to compose himself before he moved away to another table where there were two pristine goblets and a decanter filled with wine. His hands looked a little unsteady as he poured a glass before downing it quickly. Was he nervous too? He poured himself another glass and poured some wine into the second goblet before picking it up and bringing it over to me.

               I hesitated before accepting it and threw him a curious look. “What’s this for?”

               “It might help you relax.” He averted his gaze trying not to look at me.

               I downed it in one big gulp. Since I hadn’t eaten much all day, it hit me right away. It didn’t take long for the vile bitter liquid to fill my entire body with warmth, though I wasn’t sure that was the only reason I felt suddenly warm. Thranduil took my empty goblet and set it down on the nightstand next to his own empty goblet. His breathtaking blue eyes swept over me lingering on the teal war paint I’d painted on my face before his lips pulled into a smile.

               He slowly and gracefully began removing his elegant silken robes. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he peeled away his garments revealing a perfectly sculpted torso defined with muscle, I couldn’t see beneath his long flowy robes he always wore. He had the body of a true warrior, all hard muscle and a few scars that drew my attention. I wanted to touch them, to hear about the stories of battles fought long ago. My hands moved on their own extending toward him wanting to reach out and touch them. Realizing what I was doing I hurriedly drew my hands back as my skin flushed with embarrassment.

               He moved closer to the bed, his movement fluid, graceful and powerful like a lithe cat of prey. I wanted to admire his body more. My heart jumped in my chest as he stopped at the edge of the bed. He reached out to touch me and I instinctively tensed. His expression softened as he gently slid his hand up my leg igniting sparks of desire beneath my skin that burned like fire. My gaze drifted down his perfectly sculpted torso before coming to a halt at his erect member. Once again, my face flushed with heat, he was big.

               He knelt on the bed before me and leaned over me placing his hands on either side of my head, trapping me beneath him. My heart felt like it was going to catapult out of my chest. The wine worked quickly to make me feel warm and somewhat dizzy.

               “I was right.” His lips pulled into a smirk.

               “A-about wh-what?” My voice betrayed me.

               “Your dancing, it was inappropriate.”

               My heart skipped a beat. I jumped as I felt his knee squeeze between my legs forcing them to part. Was that why he’d rushed us off without a word to anyone? Had he been upset by my dancing? “What’s wrong with how my people dance?” I frowned.

               “It’s primal, sensual and no doubt made every man watching desire you.” His voice sounded a little strange.

               Was he upset because of that? “I don’t understand.”

               “Because you are naïve, little wildling.” He smirked as he bent forward, lowering himself slightly so his face was hovering in front of my own.

               I flinched reflexively and turned my head to the side to hide my bright red face. He placed a hand on my cheek and turned me to look up at him. My body trembled beneath him as I was overcome with terror at what was to come next.

               “You have nothing to be afraid of, little wildling. I’ll be gentle.” He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss that made my head spin.

               Fire burned inside of me. He showered me with kisses each one deeper and more passionate than the last as he tried to ease me into it. On the fifth kiss, I let out a soft gasp as his tongue entered my mouth. It was hot and I nearly melted beneath him as he explored my mouth already seeming to know what would send me over the edge.

               As I lost myself in his kisses, my hands trailed up to his torso. His skin was soft, his muscles firm beneath my touch and I felt him jerk the moment my skin made contact with his. I lightly traced a finger over a scar on his chest and let out a soft gasp as he roughly caught my hand in his and pressed it into the silken sheets as he pinned me to the bed. I felt some of my reservations begin to fade away as I realized he wanted to be in control. It seemed like a fun challenge.

               Thranduil broke our kiss and looked down at me curiously as I smiled confidently, “you don’t look scared anymore.” He noted somewhat confused.

               “So, it’s kind of like wrestling?” I asked with a smirk and watched as his eyes widened and he cracked a smile.

               “Not quit-.” He cut off as my eyes began to glow as I channeled the bear spirit and easily overpowered him. I flipped him onto his back and pinned him to the bed.

               “You don’t have to be gentle.” I grinned.

               King Thranduil laughed at this, “you’re just full of surprises, little wildling.”  He hooked his arm around my waist as the glow in my eyes began to fade and managed to roll us over once more so that I was trapped beneath him.

               Before I could try to overpower him again, he managed to capture both of my wrists in his hand and pin them to the bed above my head. He started to relax thinking he’d won and I smirked, “it would be unwise to think you have the upper hand and foolish to think Feroxi can only fight with their hands.”

               “Wha-?” Thranduil’s words were cut off as I hooked my leg around him and managed to flip him onto his back once more.

 I easily broke my hands from his grasp and giggled softly to myself. “This is much more fun than I thought it would be.”

Thranduil looked up at me with amusement dancing in his bright blue eyes, “you make everything much more complicated than it needs to be.” He chuckled as his hands firmly gripped me by the hips sending a delightful pleasurable jolt through my spine the moment our skin made contact. His hands slid up my torso lighting a fire with every gentle caress of his fingers against my bare skin.

“Ah.” A soft girlish squeal escaped me as his hands caressed my breasts. My body reacted to his touch as he gently massaged them in his hands, my nipples hardened and a delightful shiver rolled down my spine. I bit my lip as a moan tried to escape me and instinctively tried to pull away feeling suddenly vulnerable and modest once more. This was definitely not like wrestling.

The moment I let my guard down, he took advantage and flipped me onto my back. “Are you sure you don’t want me to be gentle, little wildling?” He smirked as he slid a hand between my legs. Heat spread from my core and I felt my breath hitch in my throat at his husky tone.

“Y-yes.” I gasped as I tried, and failed, to resist him. His hand gripped the inside of my thigh and I felt heat pooling low in my belly. Once more, I tried to get the upper hand and overpower him. It didn’t work. Unless I channeled one of the spirits, he was stronger than me. The wine in my system made it difficult to focus and channel the spirits.

He laid his lean body overtop of me pinning me to the bed and captured my lips in another mind-blowing kiss that instantly made me feel dizzy with heat. I let out a gasp as I felt his hand move between my legs. He slipped a finger between my dewy lips. My body grew hot and writhed beneath him as he slowly dipped his finger into my virginal sheath.

I felt him shudder against me as he withdrew his finger from me. He kissed me again, stealing any words of protest or challenge away as he spread my legs before gripping my hips tightly. I tried to pull away from his kiss as my mind became hazy and I felt like I was swimming, he wouldn’t let me escape. Lost in his maddening kiss, I wasn’t prepared for what came next. His grip on my hips tightened and in the next moment, I felt his erect member press against my dewy lips. There was a split second where I felt fear as I realized it was much larger than his finger and worried about it fitting before he entered me with a single forceful thrust. He broke through my innocence.

A soft cry of pain escaped my lips but it was muted by his kiss. I felt comforted by his maddening kisses and soon the pain turned to pleasure as he moved my hips in time with his thrusts. Once the pain subsided, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with a fire I didn’t know I possessed. The feel of him inside of me filling me to the brim with ecstasy was enough to drive me mad.

My hips bucked to meet his powerful thrusts and I felt his lips pull into a smile against mine as I tried once more to overpower him now that I had an idea of what I was doing. He resisted me effortlessly and broke the kiss and withdrew his erect member from my virginal sheath. As if he knew I was about to protest, he chuckled softly and managed to somehow turn me over so that I was lying on my stomach.

My arms and legs felt a little shaky as I tried to lift myself up. His hands gripped my hips again sending a delightful shiver down my spine. He gripped me tightly and entered me from behind. Another cry escaped me, this one filled with pleasure as he thrust into me deeper than before. I felt a pressure building up inside of me as I moved my hips quickening the pace. A soft primal sound escaped him and I felt a sense of smug satisfaction at hearing it. Though he was far more experienced in these matters I’d still managed to elicit a sound from him.

As if he sensed he was losing the upper hand, he slid one of his hands between my legs. He teased the sensitive nub between my legs as he continued thrusting into me from behind. My body writhed with ecstasy as he stroked me with deft fingers as if he knew the exact spot to tease me to make me blind with pleasure. I felt the pressure building up inside of me begin to well up until I thought I might burst.

I let out a cry as I felt a sweet orgasmic release. My body convulsed succumbing to the pleasurable aftershocks. Thranduil wrapped me in his arms as he gave a final thrust and I shuddered against him as I felt his release, hot inside of me.

We both collapsed onto the bed panting softly. His grip around me didn’t slacken despite the heat we were both sure to be feeling. As hot as I was, I didn’t complain. I liked the feel of his naked body against mine.

“I’ll win the next match.” I declared somewhat sleepily earning a laugh from him.

“I don’t doubt it.” He chuckled.

 


	15. Chapter 15

               I woke much later in the day than usual. My body was sore all over from my bedtime wrestling match with Thranduil. Despite the aches I was feeling, there was a smile on my face. My smile started to fall as I realized I was alone in the bed. I felt around, my fingers gliding across the soft sheets, with no sign of Thranduil.

               A yawn escaped me and I opened my eyes. The room was empty. I felt somewhat saddened by this, but it was fleeting as I tried to sit upright and felt pain radiating from my lower half. A gasp slipped from my lips and I fell back to the bed with a grimace. I’d never felt an ache in that area before, and wasn’t sure what to do. Stretching usually helped my typical aches and soreness when I went overboard on training. I just had to get up and get moving, that would help.

               I tossed the blankets aside and prepared to hop out of bed, but paused as I noticed some dried blood on the silken sheets. Did I start my cycles? That didn’t seem right, it wasn’t the right time and the pain I felt wasn’t similar to that at all. I remembered the brief moment of pain during our wrestling match when Thranduil…I stopped myself from finishing the thought as my face burned hot.

               The door to the bedroom opened quietly as I was about to roll out of bed. I turned my gaze to the door and felt my heart skip a beat as I spotted Thranduil standing in the doorway. He was dressed in loose robes of pale grey; they weren’t like his usual fancy robes he wore around the palace. His bright blue eyes widened a fraction as he gazed at my naked body before he smiled softly.

               As I tried to get up, another gasp escaped me as Thranduil appeared at my side. He swept me into his arms before I had a chance to protest. His gaze fell to the sheets behind me and he pursed his lips. For a moment I thought he’d be upset with me for getting blood on the sheets, he surprised me by looking to me with worry filled eyes.

               “How do you feel?”

               I felt heat spread across my cheeks, embarrassed by his doting, “f-fine.”

               His lips twitched as his expression hardened, “don’t lie to me, little Wildling.”

               I averted my gaze. “Sore.”

               “I thought as much.” He smirked and carried me through a set of propped open double doors that led to a large bathing chamber. The massive bathing pool was already filled with mineral enriched steaming water.

               “What’s this?” I asked suspiciously.

               “Honestly, little Wildling, don’t you know what a bath is?” He scoffed. Amusement danced in his bright blue eyes.

               I shot him a glare.

               He noticed my glare and a mischievous smirk twisted onto his lips. What was he going to do? I opened my mouth to question him and a squeal escaped me as he tossed me into the hot pool of water. I broke the surface and slipped underwater. The water was hot but not unpleasantly so though I didn’t enjoy it filling my mouth and lungs and tried to expel it right away. After a moment the pain I’d felt in my lower half started to numb.

               I pushed off the bottom of the massive pool and surfaced coughing and sputtering. Thranduil chuckled from the edge of the pool. He was sitting on a silken plush cushion at the edge of the tub looking regal.

               “What the hell was that for?” I snarled at him.

               “You were being defiant.” He smirked.

               I swam toward him with a sigh. My pain in my body was nearly gone. He must have put a special blend of herbs and minerals into the bath water to heal me. My anger dwindled away as the pain subsided completely. I propped my arms up on the ledge and fixed him with what I hoped was a grateful look.

               “…thank you…” I said softly.

               His lips twitched, “what was that, little Wildling?”

               I pushed myself up onto my hands, lifting myself up out of the water so I was almost at eye level with him. His eyes widened and I smirked as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. “Thank you for the bath.” I repeated as I broke the kiss and smiled to myself as I noticed the flustered look on his face.

               A small smile spread across his lips and he reached out and tenderly caressed my cheek, “you’re welcome, my Queen.”

               My heart fluttered unsteadily in my chest and my cheeks reddened. I slowly sank back into the warm water, folding my arms over onto the ledge and rested my chin atop my overlapped wrists feeling somewhat bashful and nervous. I felt so strange. Thranduil smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand. His touch was warm and comforting and made my eyelids feel heavy.

               “What did I tell you about drugging me.” I grumbled as my eyes started to drift closed as he gently rubbed my head smoothing my dreaded hair back with comforting strokes. It was so relaxing.

               Thranduil chuckled softly, “I haven’t drugged you.”

               “Then why else would I suddenly be sleepy?” I growled as I tried to fight off the sudden drowsiness that threatened to take me.

               Thranduil chuckled again as I started to drift to sleep. He reached into the water and lifted me out of the tub effortlessly. My skin rippled with goosebumps at the sudden shift in temperature from being in the hot mineral water to the now cool air. A warm fluffy cloth was suddenly around me.

               “You should get some rest before our next wrestling match, little Wildling.” Thranduil kissed the top of my head as I practically melted into his arms feeling delightfully warm. He carried me back to the bedroom and I was surprised to find the bed made up with fresh linens.

               The sheets were soft and silky and I wanted to bury myself in them. The moment Thranduil laid me on the bed, I burrowed into the soft silky linens with a smile. His warm hand splayed across my back as I rolled over to lay on my stomach and snuggle the linens. It was comforting and lulled me into a dreamlike state as he slowly massaged my lower back where my body had started to ache again.

               “Are you sure you didn’t drug me?” I asked sleepily, his touch reducing me to a puddle.

               Thranduil chuckled softly, “sleep.”

               I wanted to protest as I hated taking orders but my body seemed to have a mind of its own as I melted into a state of absolute relaxation. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

              

………….

 

               I woke to find a fresh tray of fruit and some refreshingly cool water awaiting me on one of the small tables in Thranduil’s room. There were some silky fancy looking garments laid out for me that I resisted the urge to turn my nose up at. I stretched to my feet and smiled as I realized I didn’t feel any pain or soreness, the bath and massage seemed to have helped.

               Suddenly feeling ravenous after my day of slumber, I stuffed as much of the fruit as I could into my mouth and nearly choked on it as I realized I’d shoveled more into my mouth than I could chew in one sitting. After escaping death from my own stupidity, I gulped down a glass of water which helped soothe my now sore throat from all the coughing I’d done while choking on fruit. Once I’d had my fill, I looked at the garments laid out for me warily. As I picked up the silky material, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was lightweight, flowy and had slits in all the right places so my movement wouldn’t be restricted yet I’d still look ‘lady’ like.

               I put the dress on. It was cool to the touch and felt nice against my body. It was lightweight and breathable in the right places and it didn’t make me feel like I was trapped or being suffocated. I could move freely. I looked to the table where we’d placed our crowns the night before. Thranduil’s was gone. There were two crowns siting atop the table the one my father had given me that was made of polished bone and antlers and the starlight one I was supposed to wear with the original gown Thranduil had prepared for me to be wed in. Was I supposed to wear a crown from now on?

               My gaze drifted to the fancy material adorning my body, if I accepted the starlight crown, I felt I’d be shedding my Feroxi heritage. I was a Feroxi Warrior and I’d always be a Feroxi Warrior. I picked up the bone crown and placed it atop my head. There was a pair of surprisingly comfortable looking shoes which I assumed had been laid out for me. I ignored them. I’d made enough changes.

               Barefoot, I exited Thranduil’s bedchamber before hesitating as I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go or what I was supposed to do and I still had no idea how to navigate this stupid labyrinth of a kingdom. Before I had to make a decision, I sensed someone approaching and looked up in time to see Thranduil ascending the stairs to the left of the door. If my memory served me right, that stairwell led to the paddock where Enoch was kept.

               Thranduil’s bright blue eyes immediately locked on my bare feet before sweeping up to my crude bone crown. His lips twitched slightly. It was a clear sign that he was trying to hold back a smile. “How are you feeling?”

               My face reddened at this, feeling suddenly modest and embarrassed by his doting. “Better.”

               The corners of his lips turned upward, “good.” His bright blue eyes flicked to the corner of my lip and he smirked. He took a step closer to me and I felt my pulse quicken. He reached out to me once he was within reach and brushed his thumb over my lip. My face reddened more as I realized there must have been some fruit juice or pulp on my lip as I felt something being wiped away. “Shall we?” He offered me his arm.

               I looked at him confused for a moment, “shall we, what?”

               “We still have guests.” Thranduil pointed with a smile.

               I placed my hand on his arm and allowed him to pull me closer and tuck my arm into his. He led me through the maze of stairs to a banquet hall. My kin were all gathered at a small grouping of tables talking, laughing and being merry. I smiled as I realized a fight was about to break out as I heard two of my kin exclaim, they were better at something simultaneously. My body buzzed with excitement; I hadn’t had a good brawl in what felt like ages.

               Noticing my excitement, Thranduil frowned, “there’s going to be fighting?” He sighed.

               “All the best weddings have a good fight.” I grinned back at him.

               He shook his head at this and led me through the double doors into the banquet hall. All chatter stopped and everyone turned to look as we entered the hall. Our cousins from Rivendell and Lothlorien looked relieved by our arrival as the tensions seemed to disappear from my kin as they looked at my attire. My father caught me eye and smiled as he took in my current appearance.

               “Another dress.” Risnar pointed his bright gold eyes glittering with amusement as he poked at me.

               “Have you learned nothing, Ris?” I grinned, “I can take you down in any attire.”

               “That right, your Highness?” Risnar smirked.

               I lunged and all of my kin let out a loud whoop as Risnar tried to evade my attack. I picked up on his movements noting the subtle shifts in his stance knowing precisely where he intended to move. Being faster, I caught up to him in a split second. He tried to bring his hands up to block my strikes but I saw through his movements and landed two swift blows to his chest before he’d managed to get his arms up. He stumbled back a single pace but recovered quickly and swung at me with a clenched fist. I couldn’t contain my excitement. I couldn’t stop smiling, it had been so long since I’d had a good brawl.

               I easily evaded his swing and caught his arm in my grip before turning inward and using his momentum against him to heave him over my shoulder. My kin whooped and cheered as I flipped Risnar over my head. He hit the pristine marble floor and his back gave a loud crack causing everyone of my kin to wince sympathetically.

               “Life girl, I give.” Risnar wheezed.

               I flipped away from him managing to keep my crown in place. My father and a few of my kin chuckled and offered me some congratulatory pats on the back as a few others went to help Risnar to his feet.

               “Come on, Ris, that wasn’t much of a fight.” I laughed.

               “Have a go with someone else.” Risnar chuckled as he rubbed his aching back.

               “I think that’s quite enough of that.” The voice of a very annoyed Thranduil sounded behind me and I felt him place his hand in mine.

               I glanced back at him and grimaced as I realized he didn’t much care for my display. He pulled me away from my rowdy kin and toward the grouping of tables where the Lothlorien and Rivendell elves were seated. My father waved off my kin and followed after us to join the council of elves.

               Thranduil’s grip on my hand was tight but not painful. It didn’t seem like he was going to let me go and I wondered if he’d been jealous of my brawling with Risnar. Perhaps he wanted us to do more than just bedtime wrestling. I knew he was quite a formidable opponent from the few times I’d seen him display his strength. The prospect of a serious sparring match with him was quite exciting to think about.


End file.
